The Truth Of Family
by donna ficfan
Summary: Post OOTP:Harry finds out about his family and his "Powers" Angry Harry! Very angry Harry! complete
1. Meet the Family

Summary: Post OOTP. Harry finds out about his family and his "powers" . He leaves to learn about his herritage. Angry Harry! very Angry Harry!

**I do not own so do not sue!**

_"Japanese" _speak

"English" speak

**Chapter one: Meet the Family**

The car wove though traffic like it was being diren by a madman. In a way it was for you see this car belongs to the Dursleys and they had just picked up thier nephew, Harry Potter or to them "The Freak" , when other "freaks" or wizards told them,the Dursleys, to treat him, Harry Potter, right or else. Harry is not normal, he is a wizard. He is not even a normal wizard he is The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was not listening to his Uncle Vernon ranting about those "freaks" he was remembering the mental conversation he had on his way back on the Hogwarts Express.

**Flashback**

"Are you Harry Potter?" the voice in his head said.

"Who are you? and yes." Harry replied.

"I am Charles Xavier. I am a telepath and head of a school for gifted children like you" the voice said.

"Gifted! Me! In what way am I gifted?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry you are a mutant like all the children in my school and I would like to take you to Amarica to teach you how to control your gifts." the voice said.

Harry thought ' this could be a trick or this could be about "the power he knows not" what should I do'. "If you wish we could meet at King's Cross station." the voice siad.

"No! There might be people waiting at the station and if what you are saying is true they will not let me leave with you to train my mutant abilities. Meet me at number 4 , Privet Drive in Surray As soon as possible." Harry said.

**End Flashback**

Harry was jolted out of his revery by a very sharp turn of the car. "Have you been listening to me Boy?" a very purple Uncle Vernon asked.

"No I have not Uncle Vernon. And the faster we get back to Privet Drive the sooner I can leave." Harry said.

"WHAT? You ungreatful welp. How dare you speek to me like that? What do you mean by leave?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I mean that I have been asked by someone, that I will meet at Privet Drive, to go and train at his school in Amarica. And I am going to go if this is not some trick." Harry said. Uncle Vernon had a small smile on his face as he spedup.

_**Meanwhile at Privet Drive**_

_"Are you sure The Toddler got it right. There is no way a decendent of ours can live in a plce like this." _said a tall dark haired boy named Yusuke Urameshi. He was fallowing a slightly taller red haired boy named Kurama. Who was buzy looking at house numbers at the time.

"_Yes I am sure this is where Koenma-sama said we would be able to find our decendent, My Lord."_ Kurama said. _" Here we are number 4, Privet Drive. Is he here, Hiei?" _Kurama asked.

A short spiky haired boy answerd_ "No, he is not here yet. I guess we wait for him to show."_

Just as they were settling in for a long wait a car sped around the corner. _"I think they are here. Let me do the talking since I speak English."_ said Kurama.

_"Fine." "Hn!" _the other two replied. Just then the car pulled in to the driveway.

"Are those people the ones your leaving with Boy?" Uncle Vernon asked when they reached Privet Drive.

"I do not know Uncle Vernon. I will ask them." Harry replied. The car stopped and Harry got out. "Is one of you Charles Xavier?" Harry asked.

"No I am afraid none of us are Charles Xavier." the red head answerd. "I am Kurama. This is Urameshi and Hiei." said the red head. "We are here because we just found out that you, Harry Potter, are related to us." Kurama said.

**Flashback**

_"It is about time you three got here."_ the pint sized ruler of the Raiki said. _"I have a special assignment for you. I need you to go to England because we have a small problem there."_

_"Small problem! The last time you said small problem I died again. Why should we help you with this small problem when we do not have to?" _Yusuke asked.

_"He is right Koenma. We are nolonger on probation and England is to far away from my mother for me to go without a very good reason."_ Kurama said.

_"Well I was hoping that I would not have to tell you but you leave me no choise. The small problem is your, Kurama and Hiei, great grandson and your, Yusuke, nephew since you are the heir of Raisen. The problem is that he has not activated yet and he was ment to activate two years ago. What I need you to do is find out why he did not activate and if possible activate him and train him! Do you understand?" _Koenma said.

_"Well when you put it that way...OK I will go how about you two?"_ Yusuke asked.

_"I was planning on checking up on my decenents, you can not live for over a thousand years with out a few of those."_ Kurama said.

_"Hn"_ said Hiei.

_"Thank you, you will find him at number 4, Privet Drive in Surray, England. He will be finishing school in two weeks and I have arranged transport for you then."_ Koenma said.

_"That is enough time for me to tell my mother about this trip." _Kurama said.

_"Uhm...Koenma you forgot to tell us what this boy looks like or his name?"_ Yusuke asked.

_"Oh right... His name is Harry Potter or at least that is the name he is using at this time but it is not his full proper name and I do not know why. Here is a picture of him."_ and with that Koenma turned on the T.V. screen and a picture of a boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forhead appered. _"Please find out what happended and why he did not activate."_

**End Flashback**

Harry was stunned'Did he just say that they are related to me' Harry thought. "Whats this nonsence about? You are that 'freaks' last living relative." Uncle Vernon bellowed at Aunt Petunia.

"As far as I know I have no other living relatives. So how can you people claim to be related to Him?" Aunt Petunia asked.

Kurama winsed slightly at the volume of the humans voice and replied to the question. "I assure you, Granddauther that I am related to him and unfortunately to you too." The Dursleys were stunned, this teenager, called Petunia his granddaughter, how proposterous.

"Now see here Child. How dare you speek like that to your elders?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Hold your tongue Human or I might forget myself and remove it." Kurama stated. Uncle Vernon turned white when Kurama's words finely sunk in.

Just as Harry was about to ask something a big black van pulled up to the house. The side door of the van opened up to show a balding man in a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair floated out of the van and put out his hand to shake. "I am sorry it took so long to get here, my name is Charles Xavier, you must be Harry." the man said.

"Yes that is me. Is that floating thing one of your mutant abilities?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as I communicated to you earlier I am a telepath and a telekenetic. Which means I can talk mind to mind and lift things with my mind. I run a school in America for other mutants. I have a machine that helps me to find other mutants before they powers go out of control and as I said before You, Harry Potter, are a mutant." Xavier said.

_"Hn, Fox, what is the human in the chair telling our great gandson?" _Hiei asked.

_"Well he says that our great grandson is a mutant. But that can not be right, can it?" _Kurama said.

_"I will check"_ a purple glow behind Hiei's bandana/ward chould be seen if you looked _"Shit! he chould be. I just found out why he did not activate when he was suppost to. He has been Sealed the oldest are fourteen or fifteen years old and the youngest are two weeks old, all of them are done by the same person!"_ Hiei stated.

"Um... I am sorry but you might be mistaken. I have just found out that I may not be fully human and these 'mutant' abilitied that you say I have might be my nonhuman abilities"Harry said to Mr. Xavier.

"Um... Harry you might be a mutant to as well as your nonhuman abilities, since Hiei informed me that your nonhuman abilities were Sealed since you were about one year old." Kurama said. "Mr. Xavier how does your mutant finding machine work?" Kurama asked.

"Well Cerebro, that is what the machine is called, attaches to my head and increases my telepathic abilities so I can find possible mutants all over the world. Since I can not sense you three than you are not mutants. I take it you are the reason that he believes that he is a nonhuman?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, we have just found out that he is one of our decentants. We were asked to find out why he did not activate Two years ago when he was suppost to." Kurama stated.

"Well can you tell me what you are then?" asked Xavier.

"We are youkai, I am a kitsune. Hiei is a fire demon. And Urameshi is a war god. We are all very powerful youkai." Kurama said.

"Did you say demon. Am I part demon?" Harry asked.

"Well you are really four fifths demon. Your mother was a hanyou firefox the granddaughter of myself and Hiei. And your father is a hanyou warsethra. A sethra is a youkia that from the waist down is a snake and from the waist up a human female, pure sethras are always female.And Urameshi is your uncle becuase Raisen was your great grandfather and he is Raisen's heir." Kurama said.

"Uhm... Kurama why do they let you do all the talking?" Harry asked.

"Oh... they only speek Japanese. Iam the only one that speaks English so I am the one to talk to you." Krama said.

" Oh..OKay. You said that I am Sealed. What does that mean and can I be Unsealed?" Harry asked.

"Well that means that your powers have been locked away and from what Hiei said to me the Seals on your power have been reinforced only two weeks ago by the same person that put them on you in the first place. As for wether you can be Unsealed I will have to ask Hiei." Kurama stated.

As the words sunk in to Harry's mind. _"Hiei, he wants to know if he can be Unsealed?"_ Kurama asked.

_"I will have to look deeper then a surface scan and that might not be a good idea right now."_ Hiei replied. Harry just finished proccessing what he had heard and was getting angry.

"What! You said that the same person that Sealed me reinforced those Seals only two weeks ago. That means that Dumbledore has been keeping more that secrets from me. He has almost crippled me. That man does not deserve respect or trust. And you said is not was when you spoke of my father does that mean that he is alive?" Harry asked.

"We think so but are not certain if he still lives or if he knows about you. We do know that he was not in the spirit worlds book of recently deceased two weeks ago when we were told of you. Of course he chould know about you and feel that he can not tell you of the relationship. I do not know about this but I can not tell you who your real father is because it is forebidden." Kurama said.

"Well Harry it seems that you have a decision to make. Do you wish to leave this place? If so with who do you wish to leave with?" Xavier asked.

"Do I wish to leave this place? You have to ask that question of course I wish to leave this place, but who I do not know. I need the training that all of you can give me is there a way for me to train with all of you?" Harry asked.

"You can all come to America my school can accomidate the three of you." Xavier said.

_"It seems that our decenent wishes to train both his youkia and mutant abilities at the same time. The human in the chair, his name is Charles Xavier, said we can go to his mutant school and train Harry at the same time that his mutant abilities are being trained." _Kurama said to the other two.

_"Sure" "Hn!" _they both responded.

"We will go to America with you." Kurama said.

"Well lets get your stuff in the van and we will be under way." Xavier said.

"Uhm... I do not want to be a party pooper but how are we to get to America?" Kurama asked.

"We will be flying in the Blckbird a stelth jet that belongs to my school." Xavier said.

"Uhm... can we stop off at London first there is something that I need to do there?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. We have to go though London to get to the Blackbird anyways. So we can stop off somewhere on the way if you need to." Xavier said. So they got Harry's trunk and climbed in to the van.

" Ok, Mr. Potter where to?" asked Xavier as he positioned himself behind the wheel of the van.

"Oh... uhm...Chairing Cross Road in London. Uhm... what do you know of me?" Harry asked.

"That you are a mutant." "That you are our decendent." Xavier and Kurama stated.

"Oook... uhm... I had better tell you now before we get there. I am a wizard, a very famous wizard at that because I survied the killing curse when I was alittle over a year old. And now I need to go to the wizarding bank to find out what else has been kept from me." Harry stated.

"You felt that you were not a mutant because you are part youkai but not because you are a wizard I do not understand you." Xavier said.

"K'so" Kurama spat.

"I do not know what Kurama just said but you will understand when we get to the wizarding bank Mr. Xavier." Harry said.

_"Hn, fox it is not like you to swear. What is wrong?"_ Hiei asked.

_"Harry is being taught human magic. This might complicate things a bit or make it easier for us to teach him but he is also famous in the wizards world we may have problems because of that" _Kurama said.

_"Well we will see. Can Hiei do the deep scan now while we are moving?"_ Yusuke asked.

_"Yes, but Harry will have to lay down and I will need an hour uninterupted." _Hiei said.

"Harry, Hiei can do the deep scan now but you are going to have to lay down and we will have to be quiet for an hour so Hiei can consentrate on you." Kurama said.

"Ok there is enough room back here" Harry said as he laid down. Hiei took off his ward and opened his Jagan eye and peered at Harry.

_**An hour latter**_

"K'so" Hiei shouted.

_"Hiei What is wrong?"_ Kurama asked.

_"That basterd that Sealed Harry locked the Seals to this land. The only way to remove them is to take Harry away from this land mass." _Hiei said.

_"Well that is ok then we are going to go to America."_ Yusuke said.

_"The problem is that so much power is backed up in him the minute we leave English air space he will expode. He won't be injured but we will be killed instantly." _Hiei stated.

_"OH...SHIT"_ both Kurama and Yusuke said. Hiei put his ward back on as Harry was rousing.

"So can the Seals be removed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but we have a problem. The Seals on you caused your power to back up which means that as soon as the Seals start to weaken your power will expode out of you. You will not be harmed but anybody near you will be killed instantly. This means we have to find a way to get you off this land mass and out of this air space without being near you at the time." Kurama stated.

"That might be more than a problem. If my godfather had not fallen though that veil in the DOM I might have asked him for help. Maybe... They said that the veil led to the after life but if does not then I might be able ot go though the veil, explode and find my godfather and bring him back." Harry said.

"Discribe this vail that you are talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Well it is made of stone and has a black shoud over the opening that seems to move in an invisible wind. Why do you ask?" Harry stated

"Because I think you might have something with your plan. If I am right that sounds like a portal to the Makai or demon world and is not attached to this land mass. How long ago did your godfather go though this veil?" Kurama asked.

"Well almost three weeks ago. Do you think he is still alive if he is then we can go to the DOM first so I can get him." Harry said.

"If he is and has been in the Makai that long then a few more hours won't make a difference but something that you find out at this wizarding bank might. So I think we should go there first and anyways we can ask Koenma if he is there and were that vail leads to he may know." Kurama stated.

_"Hn. Fox what are you saying about the Makai and what has Harry so excited?"_ Hiei asked.

_"Well it seems that the wizards might have a one way portal to the Makai in something called the DOM, what ever that is, and Harry's godfather went though it about three weeks ago. When I told Harry about what you found Harry thought that he could go though this portal, explode, which most likely will make the portal into a two way portal and find his godfather and we will be safely on this side of the portal." _Kurama said

_"Hn!"_ Hiei said.

_"What was that about The Toddler any way?" _Yusuke asked.

_"Well we have to tell him what we found and he might know were that portal leads to and wether Harry's godfather is still alive or not." _Kurama said.

_"Ok I will contact The Toddler and find out." _Yusuke said. Yuskue pulled out a compact from his pocket and opened it up._ "Hey Toddler we found out why Harry did not activate when he was suppose to."_ Yusuke said in to the mirror.

_"Well why ?"_ the voice from the mirror asked.

_"It seems that someone put Seals on him and locked those Seals to this land mass so we have to get him away from here. The problem is that so much power has backed up in him that taking him away from Britian will cause him to explode killing everybody near him. We might have found away around that though. What do you know about a veil in a place called the DOM?"_ Yusuke asked.

_"Well... that veil leads to a part of the Makai that is difficult to reach, we had to close it off about two thousand years ago. Why do you ask?"_ the mirror replied.

_"Well Harry's godfather fell though that vail about three weeks ago and Harry is thinking about going though to retrive him. And he can safely explode well we are on this side of the veil." _Yusuke answerd.

_"That might work. If he has that much power he will very likely reopen the portal and that might cause some problems but we will have to deal with them latter. His godfather is Sirius Black and he is not in the book of the dead so he might still be alive in that part of the Makai."_ the mirror said.

"What was that about ?" Harry asked.

"Oh... that was Koenma he said that vail leads to a hard to reach part of the Makai and that your godfather is not in the book of the dead so he is most likely alive." Kurama said.

"YEAH..."Harry yelled.

"We are here. Where do you need me to park?" Xavier stated.

"Oh.. park where ever you can. We will have to walk from there." Harry said.

**Next Chapter: Gringotts and the Will**

For _athenakitty_ who has a spelling mania and _Malach_ who finds it easier to read proper paragraghs. I have redone this chapter and will redo the other chapers before I write chapter eight.

**Please read and Review.**


	2. Gringotts and The Will

**I do not own so do not sue!**

"English speach"

_"Japanese speach"_

**Chapter Two : Gringotts and the Will**

They parked in a parkade down the block. "Here we are The Leaky Cauldron. We have to go though here to get to Gringotts, that is the wizarding bank." Harry said nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" asked Kurama.

"Well I told you I am famous. If the order finds out that I am here they may try to take me back to Privet Drive wether I wish to or not." Harry stated.

_"Hiei do you have a spare ward?" _Kurama asked.

_"Why do you ask?"_ Hiei asked.

_"Because Harry needs to hide that scar for a little while." _Kurama replied. Hiei passed Kurama a bandana/ward which Kurama tied to Harry's head. "There now we can go in with less risk of discovery." Kurama stated.

"Thanks Kurama. The first thing we need to do is get translation charms so we can all understand eachother." Harry said as he walked in to The Leaky Cauldron with the others fallowing. They walked straight though to the back. Harry counted the bricks and tapped the right brick with his wand. After the bricks rearranged themselves they stepped in to Diagon Alley. "Now you see why I was more worried about my heiritage then the fact that I am a wizard Mr. Xavier." Harry said.

"Ahh... now I understand Harry. If I was able to sense wizards I would have trouble sorting out mutants from wizards or youkia for that matter." Xavier said.

They pick up some translation charms and headed to Gringotts. "Well now that you can understand us and we can understand you guys you can talk if you want to." Harry said.

"HN." "Sure" said Hiei and Yusuke.

"Not very talkative are they?" Harry said.

"Not really." Kurama stated.

"Ok... we go up to the first availible goblin to get service." Harry said. They walked up to an availible goblin. "Griphook. It is good to see you again." Harry said to the goblin.

"Do I know you, sir." Griphook asked.

"Yes it is me." Harry said as he removed the bandana from his forehead to show his scar.

"Oh... Mr..." Griphook started to say but Harry motioned for him to stop.

"Please I do not want anybody to know I am here. Oh... Griphook took me to my vault the first time I was here." Harry said to the others. "Griphook I have just found out that Dumbledore has been keeping alot of things from me and I was wondering if you know if my parents had left a will?" Harry asked.

"Well sir, I know that a will was left with us. It was sealed in an envelope with instuctions that it not be opened until you turned seventeen or your legal magical gaurdian said to open it." Griphook said.

"Who sealed it and handed it to the goblins?" Harry asked.

"Well that would be Dumbledore sir." Griphook said.

"What? I want that will opened immediately." Harry demanded.

"You will need your legal magical gaurdians approval to open the will sir." Griphook said.

"Fine who is my legal magical gaurdian?" Harry asked.

"Well... That would be Dumbledore, after your godfather was sent to Azkaban he had his rights removed and became your legal magical gaurdian." Griphook stated.

"Would another magical relative be able to release the will to me." Harry asked.

"Yes sir but you have no other magical relatvies that we know of." Griphook said.

"Great grandfathers, would either of you be willing to help in this." Harry asked Kurama and Hiei. They looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Hn, Ok this time I will help." Hiei said. Griphook was shocked.

"Sir are you saying that you are his great grandfather and that you are magical." Griphook asked Hiei.

"Hn, unlike my great grandson I am not friendly and I am a youkia so yes Iam magical." Hiei stated.

"Oh... well a small test will have to be done but if you are a relative then we can procede with the will reading." Griphook said. Griphook brought out a little silver tray and asked both Harry and Hiei to put three drops of blood in the tray at opposit ends. "If you are related the blood will go to eachother" Griphook said and they watched the blood move across the tray untill it merged together. "Well it seems that your parents will will be read today." Griphook said as he sent a goblin to retrieve the will.

The will soon arrived. "Griphook why have you asked for the Potter's will." asked Ragnok, another goblin.

"Well sir it seems that Mr. Potter has some relatives that we did not know about and they have given premission to unseal the will." Griphook answered.

"Oh.. Ok then let us procceed." Ragnok said. the envelope was opened and out popped three pieces of paper and two opened envelopes, one had Snape writen on it and the other had To Whom it may Concern. The goblins were upset as they looked at the first piece of paper.

"It seems that Dumbledore has been keeping things from more then just you Mr. Potter." Griphook said. "In the event of our death the two envelopes are to be sent to Mr. Snape and the Ministry of Magic. Sirius will take care of our boy but if anything was to happen to Sirius before Harry's eleventh birthday this will must be read at that time so Harry does not have to stay with my sister any longer then that. We being of sound mind and body do hearby bequeth all our worldly possesions to Harry James Potter-Evens-Snape. Along with the title of Lord Potter and full adult rights. With this will you will find emancipation papers that have already been filled out and a letter for Harry's eyes only." Griphook read.

"Could you send the letter to Snape along with a letter of explanation and ask Fudge and Bones to come to the bank please. I have an idea about what the other letter says and I want them to see this for themselves." Harry said while waving his hand over the counter at the papers.

"Of course Mr... Er... Lord Potter we can send the letter immediately to Mr. Snape and we have no problem with contacting both Fudge and Bones for this." Griphook said.

"Do you wish to read your letter Lord Potter and you will need to sign the emancipation papers." Ragnok asked.

"Yes of course, where do I sign?" Harry asked as he picked up a quill and dipped it in ink.

"Right here, next to the X Lord Potter." Ragnok pointed. Harry signed and the last formality was taken care of to his freedom."And here is the letter for you to read while we wait for Fudge and Bones to arrive." Ragnok said. Harry took the letter and opened it to read .

_**To my dearest son:**_

_**If my wishes were carried out you are reading this when you are seventeen, but if not then you are eleven and have had to stay with my sister. I am sorry my son for that but now you are emancipated and free from her.**_

_**You will be experiencing a few changes or have experienced changes that I hope Sirius was able to help you with. These changes are because you are four fifths youkia, or a demon. If you are wondering about how you became a Potter, well it started when I became pregnant with you. You see your real father was a spy and I felt that if he knew about you then he would be comprimised by this, so with James Potter's help I was able to hide your real father. You see James Potter found out that he took one to many curses and was unable to have children. We decided to do a blood ritual that would make you as much a Potter as you are my son.**_

_**I made sure noone found out about my being a youkia, at that time a young ministry worker named Umbridge was causeing troble for nonhumans with a bunch of laws that she was getting past. If those laws are still in effect you may wish to hide your youkia heritage or leave the country all together to protect yourself from those laws. Your father also hides his youkia heritage, we both found out about eachother at the same time and fell in love. We both knew how dangerous it was for us but youkia are naturally drawn together because we are very dangerous to normal humans. If you are wondering about my sister she does not have enough youkia in her to be considered a hanyou which is a part youkia, part human. My sister only has one fifth youkia in her. I on the other hand am two thirds youkia and your father is two thirds youkia so we are considered youkia though we do not have enough youkia in us to servive the Killing curse you do. You see the Killing curse does not effect youkia that are atleast three forths pure youkia.**_

_**I will miss you my son.**_

_**Love your mother**_

_**Lily Evens-Snape**_

Harry finished reading the letter as Fudge and Bones entered the bank. "Ah... Minister Fudge and Madam Bones I am glad you could come on such short notice." Harry said.

"Oh... Mr. Potter may I ask why we were asked to come here?" Fudge asked.

"You may, I have had my family's will opened only a few minutes ago and in the envelope with the will we found this." Harry said while pointing to the counter.

"This letter was ment to go to the ministry shortly after the attack on the Potters." Ragnok said pointing to the envelope. Fudge and Bones picked up the envelope and saw it had been opened took out the letter within.

After a few minutes reading both looked up and asked in unison "How did this letter get in the envelope with the Potters' will."

"All we know is that the will was given to the bank already in the envelope by Dumbledore with the provision that it not be read untill Harry turned seventeen or his legal magical gaurdian gave premission to read it." Ragnok stated.

"But Dumbledor got himself named Harry's magical gaurdian so how were you able to open the will without his premission?" Bones asked.

"Well it seems that Mr. Potter has other living magical relatives and one of them gave premission to open the will." Griphook stated.

"Other living magical relatives. Well a direct blood relative supercedes a nonblood gaurdian so there was no laws broken by the bank. But this, what Dumbledore did could be concidered criminal." Bones stated well waving the letter around.

"That is not all. It seems that the will was suppose to be read when Harry turned eleven because of his living conditions and because the will was sealed we did not know about this condition so we were unable to read the will when it was suppose to be read. We are not pleased with this ." Ragnok stated.

"What do you think Mr. Potter? What should we do about this?" Fudge asked.

"Actually Minister Fudge I am now Lord Potter, and I think that Dumbledore is getting old. I do not think that causing him problems after the fact will change anything, so as long as he leaves me alone I have no problem with him." Harry stated. As Harry finished his statement Professor Snape walked in. Snape looked around and saw Harry and walked over to him.

Snape looked at Harry and said "It is good to see you, My son!"

_**Five minutes earlier at Headquarters**_

"...Do you not understand this is in Harry's best interest." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, we understand but to leave Harry with those people... Headmaster Dumbledore, we can not abide by this decision." Hermione said indicating herself and the Weasleys, who were nodding with what she was saying.

"And after last year we will not leave Harry without answers if he asks us for information, within reason of course, sorry Professor Moody." Ginny said.

"Quit alright Ms. Weasley but I never was your professor, so if you will stop calling me that" Moody said. "I have to go and see if Harry got safely to Privet Drive." Moody said as he got up and left.

As the arguement was starting again an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Snape. Snape picked up the letter and went to a corner to read. He broke the Gringotts seal and pulled out a letter and an envelope that was already opened. He read.

_**Mr. Snape**_

_**The Potter's will was opened today and in the envelope with the will was this letter to you. It was found in the state we have sent it to you.**_

_**Griphook**_

_**Gringotts Employee**_

After reading the letter from Gringotts he opened up the letter and read that.

_**My Love:**_

_**If you are reading this then I have just died. I am writing this to tell you the truth. That night that we were together I became with child. I know I should have told you when I found out but you were a spy for the Light and I could not endanger you with this information. I was already pregnant when I married Potter to protect you. Potter found out he could not produce heirs so to protect OUR son Potter suggested doing a blood ritual that would give OUR son the Potters look until you acknowledge him as your son as well. I am writing this letter with OUR newborn son next to me, He looks so much like you but he has my green eyes. If you feel that you can not acknowledge him then I have made sure that Sirius knows what to do to keep him calm when his youkia heritage starts to come out. If something happened to Sirius before Harry turns eleven then the will will be read to him and I have explained in a letter to him about us and the blood ritual. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive my decision to hide this from you and accept your son.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Lily Evens-Snape**_

_**P.S. The wedding was a sham to hide OUR son better.**_

Snape had just finished reading the letter from his beloved and was wondering about the fact that it was opened before he recieved it when the door banged opened. "He is gone!" Moody said.

"What! What do you mean gone? Were did he go, with who?" The order asked.

"Well I got there and saw the car in the driveway already. So I checked his bedroom and the rest of the house. I saw the Dursleys but not Potter, so I went and asked the Dursleys real nice like were Potter was? they said and I quote 'That freak went with someone to train in America' end quote" Moody said to the order members.

"We have to find him before he leaves!" Dumbledore said.

"Severus..." Dumbledore started to say but Snape grabbed his forearm and looked at Dumbledore. "Go hopefully he does not have Potter" Dumbledore said as Snape dashed out of the room.

'He is so gullible. now I will just apperate to Gringotts and hopefully my son is still there' Snape thought as he apperated out of Headquarters. Moments latter Snape appeared at Gringotts and went inside. He looked around and spotted Fudge and Bones along with several other people and a couple of goblins. He senced the youkia coming off of three of the strangers and amongest them a boy that looked like Potter, his son. He went closer to see if it was him, when he got closer to see that it was indeed Harry Snape said "It is good to see you, my son." They embraced eachother. "We might not have much time, Dumbledore knows that you are not at Privet Drive and he was organizing a search for you when I left. I know about the blood ritual and the reasons that your mother felt she had to hide you from me but I am wondering why you are not showing your heritage yet?" Snape asked.

"I just found out about my heritage and why I am not showing it. It seems that Dumbledore put Seals on me and locked those Seals to this land. I have found a way to get rid of the Seals and get Sirus back at the same time." Harry said.

"How?" Severus asked.

"Well that is the great thing about this, it seems that the veil in the DOM is an one way portal to the Makai and when I go though it the Seals will break and my powers will be released in a rather explosive way that most likely will make the portal into a two way portal." Harry said.

"Well... what if it does not make the portal in to a two way portal?" Severus asked.

"Then I will have to find another way out of the Makai and if they are right I will have no problem with just leaving." Harry stated.

"Ok..My son" Severus said

"Uhm... I do not wish to intrude but "son" why did you call Lord Potter son Mr. Snape?" Fudge asked.

"Because he is my son. I sired him with Lily sixteen years ago but because of my responsiblities Lily desided to hide my impending fatherhood from me. She had a quick sham wedding with Potter and Potter, who found out that he could not have children, and Lily did a blood ritual so my son would look like Potter until I ackonwledge him." stated Snape to Fudge. As the two were talking Harry's features started to change and his eyesight became blurry

"Oh... dad why can I not see?" Harry asked.

"Well son you might want to take off your glasses since I have prefect vision. You must have gottin' the near sightedness from the blood ritual." Severus said. When Harry took off his glasses he could see again and noticed that his hair had become long and strait in the short time

"My hair is finally managable and I can see without these glasses." Harry said.

"Well I am almost done here. If I am right the letter you, Minister Fudge and Madam Bones, read told you about the change of secret keeper for my mother and Potter so you will be giving a full pardon and an appology to Sirius when I retrieve him from the Makai." Harry said.

"Of corse Lord Potter, we have to undo some of the damage done by the withholding of this letter." said Fudge.

"Good. Now all I have left to do here is find a way to do my bank bussiness while I am in Amarica for my training. Father you should come with us since things may become troublesome for you here." Harry stated.

"You may be right son I may need to leave England for a short time and I am sure that the goblins of Gringotts can give you a money card that is attached to your vault here and can be used anywere on Earth that has a Gringotts branch. It gives you access to both wizarding and muggle money nomatter were you are." Severus said.

"Of course, we can get the card right now, and because of your status, Lord Potter, we will give you a gold card that can go everywere even in countries that are not large enough for a Gringotts branch."Griphook said.

"Now that that is settled, we can get what we need for my training." Harry said as he started to walk out of Gringotts with his new gold card to do some shopping in Diagon Alley.

**Next Chapter: Shopping**

**Please review.**


	3. Shopping

**I do not own so you do not sue.**

_" Parseltongue speak"_

"English speak"

**Chapter Three : Shopping**

They exited the bank, Harry, Xavier, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Severus, Fudge, and Bones, and took a calming breath. "Well I will see you at the Ministry later Lord Potter" Fudge said with a wave as he started to walk towards the Daily Prophet.

"Of course Minister Fudge if I might make a suggession.." Harry said.

"Yes Harry." Fudge asked as he stopped.

"You might wish to have the letter printed as a recent find so poeple will know about this." Harry said while pointing to the letter in Bones' hand

"Of course Harry should I also say where it was found?" Fudge asked.

"No.. Minister that is not necesssary. I only wish that my godfather is not hounded after I retrive him and that letter will put peoples minds at rest about him." Harry stated.

"I will make sure that a special edition of the Daily Prophet goes out with this as soon as possible. Untill later Lord Potter." Fudge said with a wave as he walked to the Daily Prophet office.

"Where to now Harry?" Xavier asked.

"Well what are my abilities? We can get anything I need to help learn how to control them." Harry asked.

"Kitsunes are naturals with plants so I suggest that herbology store." Kurama said.

"And Sethras are naturals at potions so we are going to the Apothecary and the cauldron shop." Severus said.

"Hn, I will teach you how to use a sword and make wards you may need those." Hiei stated.

"So I guess that we are going to the Armory to get a sword for me." Harry said.

"I will teach you street fighting and hand to hand Youkia style." Yusuke said.

"Uhm.. Harry now that you are emancipated you might want to keep your wizard training up and you should get some extra books because I can not tell you what your mutant powers are yet." Xavier stated.

"Ok we will start at Flourish and Blotts and work are way from there." Harry said.

They walked in to Flourish and Blotts and Harry said "Look around, if you find something that I might need please pick it up." They went in seperate directions. Severus headed to the potions section and pick out several books that his son did not have from school. Kurama found the Herbology section and picked out alot of books that Harry would have to look though to make sure that he did not have them already. Hiei found a section on wards and picked up some books from there and found a small section on sword fighting for wizards and picked up two books that were the most helpful, on his way back to the front he found a very small section on demons and decided to get one of these books. Xavier found the section on mind magic and other lost arts and picked up most of the books there the only ones he left in fact were copies of the ones he pick up and with the books floating behind him he went to the front of the store. Yusuke found the magazine rack and was looking though them while the others were getting books. Harry went straight to the defence section and started to pull out some very advanced books for himself when he had gottin' about twenty books he went up to the front.

"Well it seems that we are all here." Harry said while he looked at the books that everybody got. "Uhm...Kurama I already have that herbology book." Harry said as he pionted to 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' that Kurama had in his hand.

"That is ok Harry I did not know what you already had so I picked up afew." Kurama explained as he put the book back on the shelf.

"Harry this is alot of books. Do you think you can afford all of them?" Xavier asked.

"Well... I will check my statement that I got from Gringotts when I got my gold card." Harry said as he opened up the piece of parcment. "UUUUhm... I can afford this and the shopping that we were planning. Bloody Hell I could buy all of Diagon Alley and still have enough left over to never work, ever!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh...well I was worried that we may have over done it in here but now I do not feel bad about getting all these books for you." Xavier said as he pionted to the hovering books behind him.

Severus looked at the books that Xavier got and said "It seems that you gutted 'the mind magic and other lost arts' section. Very good I was going to go to that section next if noone got some books from there."

"Hiei did you get a book on demons?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I thought that we can see how close the wizards are to understanding us." Hiei stated while holding up a book called 'Demons : Were to Find Them, How to Identify Them, and How to Stop Them'. They all had a good laugh at this.

"Someone get Urameshi out of the mags. and we will go to the next stop after I pay for these." Harry stated while waving to the books. Harry paid with his new gold card and left the store.

"Well Harry were to next?" Severus asked.

"Well the Apothecary and Herbology shops are right next to eachother. So how about I go into the herbology shop with Kurama and dad, you can get my potions ingrediants from the Apothecary sence if I can not trust my father, the potions master, to get what he thinks I would need then I can not trust anybody. Ok!" Harry said.

"Ok my son. Though some of the potions ingrediants that I wish to get for you can only be found in Knockturn Alley so we will have to go there after Diagon Alley." Severus said. As they started to cross the street...

"Harry!" a voice shouted. They stopped and turned toward the enterance of the alley and saw Molly Weasley making her way to them. She quickly grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug as if she had found a long lost relative. "Where have you been? What got in to you ? Why did you leave?" Molly asked.

"Uhm..Molly he can not answer if you do not let him go." Severus said.

Molly released Harry and said "Well..."

"To answer your last question, I found out that I have special powers that can not be trained here so I am going to go where I can get training and I have been here most of the time." Harry stated. "Mrs. Weasley may I introduce the poeple that I will be training with. This is Headmaster Charles Xavier, Kurama, Hiei, and Urameshi. This is Mrs. Weasley she practily adopted me." Harry said.

"Hello it is very nice to meet you." they all said at the same time.

"Minerva was with me I think she went to get Dumbledore." Molly said.

"I wish she had not, I really did not wish to see that lieing old man at all today." Harry said.

"Harry how could you say such a thing. Dumbledore only wants you to be safe." Molly said.

"Molly if you knew what we just found out you would call Dumbledore far worst then My Son has. I have always wondered what he was lieing about when he was speaking to me. Now I know." Severus stated.

"What do you mean you knew he was lieing?" Harry asked.

"That is another of our family abilities. We are natural Truth Sayers. Noone can lie to us without our knowing it." Severus said to his son.

"Son... How... I mean when did you find out about that?" Molly asked.

"I found out at the meeting when a letter that I should of gottin' right after the Potters death was delivered to me." Severus stated.

Just as the discussion was getting heated Minerva and Dumbledore came into the alley. "Harry I am very disipionted in you..."Dumbledore started to say.

"Shut it old man, the only reason that you are not being arrested right now is because I talked Fudge out of it. You knew that I am immune to the killing curse but you put me with those poeple anyway. Did you know how they treated me I will tell you. They beat, starved, and treated me like a slave. All because you put me with them. I do not want to hear from you. I am going to finish my shopping with my father and my relatives and you are not going to stop me." Harry stated.

"How did you get the will unsealed?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is another thing. You knew my mother's wishes. That will should have been read to me when I turned eleven but you had it sealed. Thankfully a blood relative supercedes a nonblood gaurdian or I may never have found out about your lies." Harry said. During this Minerva and Molly were staring at the group with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Dumbledore how could you, You know how much Lily ment to us how could you dismiss her last request like that." Minerva said. Just as Molly was opening her mouth to talk the special edition of the Daily Prophet arrived.

_**Black Not Guilty**_

_**Minister Fudge has just entered the Daily Prophet office and informed us here of the grave injustice that had befallen Sirius Black. "I do not know how this could have happened but I will not rest untill I know." Minister Fudge said. As you know three years ago Black escaped from Azkaban and we were certain he was going after Harry Potter at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now we know the truth about who he was after and we wish to appalogies to Sirius Black for our misstake. Bellow is a letter that was resently discovered by the Ministry.**_

_**To Whom it may Concern:**_

_**If you are reading this then we are dead.We changed our secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew without telling anybody so Sirius could lead everybody away from Peter while he hid. Peter Pettigrew was the Deatheater in our midsts and you should not stop looking for him until you can account for his body. We would not put it past him to stage his own death to hide himself. Me and my friends were unregisterd Animaguses, I was a stag and Peter is a rat with a fat wormlike tail.**_

_**From**_

_**James and Lily Potter**_

_**We asked Minister Fudge about the time before Blacks escape and he told us about giving Black a Daily Prophet to read. We looked though our back issues and found the issue that Black had got. On the front page of that issue is a picture of the Weasleys and in the pocket of the second youngest Weasley is a rat that we now believe to be Pettigrew in his animagus form. According to Harry Potter, Pettigrew will be unmistakable for he is now sporting a silver hand/paw. If you see Pettigrew contact the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic.**_

Everybody was shocked. Minerva turned to Dumbledore and asked "Albus did you know about this?"

"Well... It was for the greater good..." Dumbledore started to say.

"The greater good, how could you Albus?" Minerva asked.

As they were starting to argue Harry interupted. "As much as I would love to watch you chew out the old man I have some shopping to finish before I leave to America, Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

"Of course, Harry. I hope you will come back to Hogwarts in September." Minerva said.

"I will see. I am not certian if I want to come back but I will see." Harry said.

"What about letters to your friends Harry?" Molly asked.

"I do not know, America is to far for Hedwig to fly." Harry said.

"If I might make a suggestion, Harry can write to his friends and I can have Logan fly Hedwig here to deliver them, but the return letters will have to be written out before hand for immediate pick up." Xavier said.

"Oh thank you Headmaster Xavier." Harry said.

"That is no problem Harry and please call me Professor X, everybody at school calls me that except for Logan and I think he may be five times my age so I do not mind." Xavier said.

"Ok Professor X, now how about we finish our shopping." Harry said.

They left the order members to their bickering and got to the Apothecary and Herbology shops. "Ok dad you go and get my potions supplies and I will come pay for them in about half an hour." Harry said to Severus.

"Ok son but do not be late we need to finish this soon." Severus said.

"Ok Kurama lets go." Harry said on his way into the Herbology shop. "What should I pick up Kurama?" Harry asked.

"Well we will not know which plants you have an affinaty for untill your powers are unsealed so we will pick up alittle of everything." Kurama said as he started to pick up seeds from the shelves. They had finished in the Herbology shop in twenty-five minutes and Harry went to the Apothecary to pay for the supplies that his father pick out for him.

"Where to next." Kurama asked.

"Well dad said something about cauldrons and with all this stuff I should get a new trunk. The cauldron shop is right next to the trunk shop so we will go there next." Harry stated. When they got to the trunk and cauldron shops Harry said "Dad you get the cauldrons that you feel I need and I will get a new trunk and meet you in half an hour to pay for the cauldrons."

"Ok son you do that but be quick about it." Severus said.

Harry went into the trunk shop and found the clerk. "I need a multicompartment trunk." Harry said.

"Ok sir if you will follow me." the clerk said as he walked into the back room. "As you can see we have many multicompartment trunks. What are you wishing to do with your trunk?" the clerk asked.

"I am hoping to get a trunk that I can setup as a potions lab, a library, and a training room. Do you have a trunk that I can do that with?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir we have a trunk with that type of capacity. It is our delux model trunk it has seven compartments, the first three compartments are standard trunk size but the last four compartments are rooms that measure fifty feet cubed sir they are unfinished so you can make them anything you wish sir." the clerk said.

"That is prefect how much does it cost?" Harry asked.

"It costs five hundred galleons sir" the clerk said. Harry pulled out his gold card and bought the trunk.

Harry went next door to the cauldron shop and asked "Dad are you done picking out the cauldrons that I need?"

"Yes son you just have to pay for them." Severus answered. Harry paid for the cauldrons and pulled out his new trunk.

"We can put all the stuff we got in the first and second compartments." Harry said.

They put all the bags in the trunk and Yusuke asked "Are we done yet?"

"No, we still have to go to the Armory and Knockturn Alley. Dad is Parseltongue one of our kinds abilities?" Harry asked.

"It is if one is a female but to be a male Parselmouth is very rare for our kind. Oh... You are a Parselmouth of course my son I almost forgot we should get you a snake to train with and I know of a place in Knockturn Alley that sells some of the best snakes." Severus answered.

"Well the Armory is at the enterance of Knockturn Alley so we will stop there and then go to Knockturn Alley." Hary said

They entered the Armory and looked around at all the swords and daggers. "May I help you gentlemen?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I have need of a sword. My great grandfather is going to teach me the finer points of swordsmanship." Harry said.

"Well with wizard swords like with wands the sword chooses the wizard so I would suggest that you concentrate on your magic and feel around untill you feel a pull." the clerk said. So Harry closed his eyes and concentrated untill he felt a pull to the far left. He walked over to the pull and opened his eyes to a bare wall.

"Uhm... sir I think you might be mistaken I followed the pull to a bare wall over here." Harry said.

"Sir I assure you that I am not mistaken. Let me take a look at that bare wall." the clerk said. The clerk looked at the wall for a few moments and said "Sir I will have to get the owner for your sword." and he walked into the back.

"I am Blackwood, my assistent said that you felt the sword pull from that wall." said a dark, muscled man in his mid forties.

"Yes that is were the pull led me." Harry answered.

"Hmm... We might have a problem that sword that you are pulled to is a very dangerous sword many have tried to possess that sword but they have died shortly after grabbing it." Blackwood said.

"Hn, my great grandson does not have to worry about that human just reveal the sword." Hiei said.

"Human. Hm... may be you are the one for that sword." Blackwood said and took out his wand and removed the barrier to the sword. The sword was an old rusted katan that was not very good to look at but with the barrier down Harry could not resist the pull the sword had on him, as he got closer he could feel the swords need for him to use it to protect. As his hand closed over the handle a brite light engulfed the area. When everybody could see again Harry held a huge sword in his hands.

" It is called the Tetsaga and you are the first person to hold it in over five hundred years." Blackwood said.

"It feels prefect how much do you want for it?" Harry asked.

"If you can hold it then you are wecomed to it the sheath is in there with it." Blackwood said.

"Oh.. Thank you." Harry said as he sheathed his new sword. "Great grandfather do you feel a pull?" Harry asked Hiei.

"Hn, Yes I do." Hiei said

"Then pick it out I will pay for it as a thank you for the bank and here." Harry said.

"It is that one up there the katan." Hiei pointed.

"This is the fire katan a very powerful weapon." Blackwood said as he pulled down the sword. Harry pulled out his gold card and paid for the sword.

At the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley "Dad you can get my supplies I would rather not have to go in there" Harry said.

"Why not son?" Severus asked.

"It stinks worse then the one in Diagon Alley." Harry answered.

"Well if you breath in though your mouth then it should not be to bad." Severus said.

"That only makes it worse dad."Harry stated.

"Very well I will go in and pick out what we need and you can come in to pay for the supplies in half an hour." Severus said.

"Ok dad." Harry said. An half an hour latter Harry went in to pay for the supplies his father looked very angry.

"What is wrong father?" Harry asked after they had left the Apothecary.

"I just found out that atlest one of the Sacred Snakes are in England and we have to find her." Severus said.

"What is a Sacred Snake dad?" Harry asked.

"They are specially breed cobras that gaurd the repository of Sethra. They are the size of pythons with blue skin, purple markings and saphire blue eyes. We have to find her." Severus said.

"Do you know were to start looking? Who might know were the Sacred Snake is?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea about who but getting an answer for him is like getting a gold egg for a mother dragons nest." Severus said.

"Oh... Professor X, I know you might not like this but would you be willing to scan the surface of someones mind if we brought up snakes to see if he has or knows were the Sacred Snake is?" Harry asked.

"It is against my principles but for this I will but only a surface scan." Xavier said. Afew minutes latter they entered a shop deep in Knockturn Alley.

"Ah... Severus how may I be of assistence?" an oily man asked.

"I am looking for a very special snake." Severus said.

"I am afraid what you see is all I have." the man said.

"He has the Sacred Snake and knows were the other three are." Xavier said.

"Thank you, So all I see is all you have." Severus said as he glided up to the man.

"Ok I have two snakes in the back but they are very dangerous." the man said and he led them to the back. In the back in an encloser was the Sacred Snake.

_"Hello beautiful one. I will get you out of here so you can resume your duties."_ Harry said to the snake.

_"You speak the first tongue but you are male and you know of my duty. How?"_ the snake asked.

_"My father is part Sethra and I am part Sethra your duty is to protect the repository of Sethra, my father said, so I will free you to your duty." _Harry said to the snake.

_"You are right about my duty. Does your father speak as well?"_ the snake asked.

_"No he does not speak as I do but I can talk to beautiful beings like you and he can not." _Harry said.

"Son I might not speak the language but I do understand it so stop flattering the Sacred One please." Severus said.

"Yes dad." Harry said.

"So were are the rest of them?" Severus asked the man.

"They are still in stasis at my place it will only take me a minute to get them here." the man said.

"Then get them." Severus said. The man left to get the other snakes and Harry opened the enclosure that held the first snake.

_"Come along beautiful one let us leave here." _Harry said.

_"Why do you call me beautiful one?"_ the snake said as she left the enclosure.

_"You did not tell me to call you by anything else."_ Harry said. After releasing the Sacred Snake Harry went over to the other enclosure and looked in to see a baby basilisk with a blindfold on its eyes. _"Hello little one."_ Harry said.

_"Who are you? you speak but you smell like the bad one." _the basilisk asked.

_"The bad one?"_ Harry asked.

_"The one that opens my mouth and puts things on my teeth."_ the basilisk said.

"Father what does he mean by that?" Harry asked.

"He means that that man has been milking his venom. This basilisk can not be more then a year old." Severus said.

"Oh... _If you promiss not to hurt anybody with your eyes I will take the blindfold off of you and get you out of here."_ Harry said to the basilisk.

_"I will close my first eyelids that will make me safe to others." _the basilisk said. Harry reached in to the enclosure and removed the basilisk's blindfold and brought the baby out of the enclosure. When Harry had the snake out he saw many open sores around the snake's mouth.

"Dad do you have a potion that will heal his mouth?" Harry asked.

"Lets see, yes this should heal those right up. Just put it on like a salve." Severus said as he handed over a potion bottle. Harry started to rub the potion into the snake's mouth.

_"This will make you all better little one."_ Harry said.

_"Thank you my name is Gaara. I like you can I stay with you?" _Gaara asked.

_"If you wish Gaara you can stay with me as long as you do not hurt anybody."_ Harry said.

"Both of those snakes are very integent. I think one of them may be telepathic." Xavier said.

'That would be me' the Sacred Snake thought spoke to everybody in the room. Just then the man returned with the other Sacred Snakes in crystle urns.

"Here they are. Now as to the price..." the man started to say.

"Price! You dare ask us to pay after you have milked them for their venom and what were you going to do when the basilisk got to be to big for this room?" Harry stated.

"He was going to kill it in two more years just like the last one." Xavier said.

"WHAT! Like the last one. You raise them then kill them. You are despicable." Harry stated.

"There are two very deadly snakes in here and I am a Parselmouth, so I would suggest that you step out of my way before I tell them that they can bite you." Harry said.

"Of...course...sir..." the man said as he moved to the wall away from the door.

"Can you pick up the other Sacred Snakes so we can go?" Harry asked as he headed out the door. "Next stop the Ministry." Harry said as they exited the shop.

**Next Chapter : The Makai**

**Please review.**


	4. The Makai

**I do not own so you do not sue.**

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

_**"Makia speak"**_

**Chapter Four : The Makai**

They flooed to the Ministry of Magic, Harry, Severus, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Xavier, Gaara, and the four Sacred Snakes. "I am never doing that again, I do not care if it is a long walk I will walk." Yusuke said.

"May be I should have warned you about the landings." Harry said. _"Are you all well?"_ Harry asked.

_"Yes I am fine." "My sisters are still asleep and I am fine." _Gaara and The Sacred Snake said. Just as everybody was getting themselves righted Fudge came up to them.

" It is good to see you again Lord Potter... Do you know that you have a basilisk in your arms and a very large cobra near you?" Fudge said with some apperhension.

"Yes, Minister Fudge I know about Gaara and the Sacred Snakes and you might remember that I am a Parselmouth so I can keep them from doing harm to others." Harry said.

"Oh... Yes of course Lord Potter I almost forgot. May I ask were you got the basilisk, Gaara you said, and the Sacre... Did you say Sacred Snakes as in The Sacred Snakes of Egypt. Who would dare deal in selling a Sacr... I mean FOUR Sacred Snakes. I will have the person arrested immediately you just have to tell me were the person is?" Fudge said.

Harry turned to Severus and said "Dad I really did not like leaving that creature alive do you think..."

"Son in this instance I do not mind taking the heat and leading the Aurors to that shop in Knockturn Alley. Considering what he was plannig to do to Gaara and what he might have done to the Sacred Ones it will be a pleasure to see him locked up. But son can you ask the Sacred One if the person that removed her took anything else?" Severus stated.

"OK..._Beautiful one did the person that brought you and your sisters from the repository take anything else" _ Harry asked The snake.

_"Yes the male took out The Eye and I was unable to stop him."_ The snake answeredSeverus paled.

"Dad what is The Eye?" Harry asked, everybody within hearing distance paled when that was asked.

"The Eye is a very powerful magical artifact." Fudge answered.

"Can you ask her if she might have bit the intruder we HAVE to get The Eye back were it belongs." Severus asked.

_"Did you bit the intruder?"_ Harry asked.

_"No I bit the other one with him but I did not get to bite him." _The snake answered.

"You will have to find a tombraider that recently lost his partner to mummification." Severus said.

"Of course I will have the special devision of the Aurors in Egypt notified right now and could you look in Knockturn Alley after the person that had these snakes is in custidy?" Fudge asked Severus.

"Yes I can take the Aurors there right now." Severus said.

"I took the liberty of contacting Logan, he was at the Blackbird waiting for us untill I told him about our stopping at the bank, he is in the Leaky Cauldron right now at the bar you might wish to take him in with you. His mutant ability is super fast healing but he has a few extra abilities that will be useful in this search." Xavier said.

"Thank you." Severus said as he left with five Aurors.

"I took the liberty to notify the DOM of you needing to see the veil Lord Potter. They are waiting for us down there." Fudge said.

"Thank you Minister Fudge, did you tell them why I need to see the veil?" Harry asked.

"No I did not feel like trying to explain that to them." Fudge said.

"Ok let us see what we can do."Harry said as he went to the lifts.

They went down to the Ninth floor and walked down the coridor to the DOM. An Unspeakable met them at the door to the DOM. "Minister Fudge what is this about the veil?" the unspeakable asked.

"I will explain in the veil room." Harry said. The Unspeakable looked at Harry and the others with him and with a sigh opened the door to let them in. Once the door closed the round room with all the doors started to spin.

"Reveal the veil room." the Unspeakable said and the room stopped and a light illuminated a door. When the door was opened they were in the veil room and the raisers were filled with other Unspeakables. "Now you will explain yourself before we permit you to go any farther." the first Unspeakable said.

"Very well, What do you know about that, I can tell you not much. I have recently found out that I am a youkia but I am Sealed. I have also found out that the veil leads to a part of the Makai, the youkia's homeland, that is hard to reach by normal means. I know my godfather fell though the veil three weeks ago and that because of the Seals on me it is dangerous for those with me when the Seals weaken. Since the Seals are linked to this land I am going to go though the veil to break the Seals and get my godfather back. The explosion from my Seals breaking will very likely turn the portal in to a two way portal." Harry said to the Unspeakables.

"How big will this explosion be and who are the others with you?" The Unspeakable asked.

"Well you know Minister Fudge the others are my great grandfathers Hiei and Kurama and my Uncle Urameshi and the last one is Professor X, he is a telepath and telekenitic. I do not know how large the explosion will be but I will do my best not to harm anybody." Harry said.

"I would suggest everybody that does not have to be here leaves." Hiei said.

"Of course, everybody out." the Unspeakable said and the room emptied of all but three Unspeakables.

"We are the ones that have been studing the veil for five years now but the study of the veil has been going on for over one hundred years. We would like to ask you about what you know about the veil." The unspeakables asked.

"Not right now we can tell you latter and may be show you the Makai as well." Harry said. _"Gaara you will have to stay here untill I come back. You can rap yourself around Urameshi he will not mind to much."_ Harry said. Gaara went and rapped around Yusuke.

"I would suggest that we stay as close to the door as possible just in case." Hiei stated.

"Uhm... We shall close and lock all the other doors before you go though the veil." The Unspeakables said. After that was done Harry started up the steps to the veil and went though.

**Three weeks ago**

Sirius fell down and exclaimed "Bludgening Charms sould be out lawed!" as he rubbed his chest. Sirius was just getting up when he looked around and saw two wolf youkia just afew feet from him. 'Oh shit what did Lily tell me to do around youkia. oh, yes keep my eyes down and mouth shut' sirius thought. Sirius stopped getting up and put his eyes down. He heard them hissing and growling at eachother.

**_"It is a human. Do you think we should keep it?"_** The male wolf youkia asked.

**_"No, we have to take it to Lord Borrue. If we do not and it is found with us our whole family will be killed but if we take it to our Lord we may get a reward for it. It is very well mannered it must have been trained somewhere else."_**The female wolf youkia said.

( If you want me to write out the story of Sirius in the Makai I will need atleast twenty reviews stating so.)

PAIN! PAIN! It was all he felt after going though the veil Harry could not feel anything else. His bones shattered and reformed in seconds that seemed like an eternity. His skin felt like it was on fire. His legs hurt as they merged into one and elongated to form a snakes tail. His ears moved up and turned into fox ears. His hair grew untill it cascaded down his back in black waves. His forehead was burning with a fire all its own as The Jagon Eye that had been Sealed there finally was released from its confines. He developed the war god tatoos on his arms, chest and face. His snake scales took on their colour of sky blue with royal purple runes all over his tail. HE HAD AWAKENED! Harry did not like the pain but he was free. He could not remember a time when he did not feel like he was underpressure untill now. He felt like he did when he was flying 'so this is what Dumbledore took from me when he put the Seals on me' Harry thought as he looked around. He looked on a sight that shocked him. Where the portal was now half the room could be seen and notihng else. There were the raisers for half the room with one door right in the middle of them and his family stood by the door with a deer in the headlights look on their faces. "How bad isss it?" Harry asked.

"We will have to find some way to contain the portal before it grows to big. Unless you can contain it, Lord Potter." one of the Unspeakables said.

"Yesss I can contain it. Jusst give me a moment to think of an appropriate container." Harry said. Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment and then waved his hand at the portal. At the portal barrier a white picket fence sprouted up to the edge and two huge cherry trees grew to encompass the outer edge of the portal. "There howsss that?" Harry said.

"Uhm... Just fine Lord Potter. A little homely but very nice." Fudge said.

One of the Unspeakables congured up a large piece of cloth and handed it to Harry "You might wish to put that around your waist sir." the unspeakable said.

"Oh... It isss probibly a good thing that I go commando." Harry said as he noticed that he had nothing on. He took the cloth that was offered and tied it around his waist. Harry turned around to look into the Makia and was suprised to see alot of wolf and war god youkia standing there with swords in their hands.

**_"Hi, sssorry about the explosssion."_** Harry said to the youkia.

**_"Who are you and why are you here?"_** a large war god youkia asked.

**_"OH... Jusst call me Harry. I came here for two reasssonsss. One of thossse reasssonsss isss that I wasss Sssealed and needed to break them sssafely. The other isss becaussse Sssiriuss fell into thisss place three weeksss ago and I want him back."_** Harry said to the war god youkia.

**_"My name is King Toric. I am the ruler of this land and the human, Sirius, is an intragal part of my household now. Myself and my family do not wish to give him up."_** King Toric said.

**_"If you have not harmed him and he wissshessss to ssstay I wil not make him leave thisss place." _**Harry said to King Toric. King Toric sent one of the wolf youkia to bring Sirius to the portal.

**_"How did youkia and humansss get along before the portal wasss clossed?"_** Harry asked.

**_"Oh.. We traded with eachother. The humans had cloth and sometimes they would trade other humans. We have plants and animals that the Druids needed for some of their potions and swords the best swords at that time came from the Makia."_** King Toric said.

**_"Then why wasss it ssssealed?"_** Harry asked.

**_"Oh... My grandfather was King at that time. He had the portal sealed because at the time of the sealing humans were coming from somewhere else and killing humans and youkia that were in the human world. The seals were only suppose to be up for three hundred years but after they were put up it was found out that they were done wrong and untill now the portal was sealed from this side."_** King Toric said.

"Minissster Fudge you will need to make a new Department for interssspiecesss trade and I know who you sssshould asssk to head it." Harry said to Fudge.

"Who would you suggest Lord Potter?" Fudge asked.

"Arthur Weasssley, He is the head of Misssussse of Muggle Artefactsss Department and a very closssse friend of mine. Of courssse with the new ressssponsssibity he will need to get an increassse in pay." Harry said.

"Of course Lord Potter. I will ask him myself if he wants the job, after all a good friend of yours is a good friend of mine." Fudge said. Just as they finished talking the wolf youkia came back with Sirius.

"Godfather!" Harry said and slithered over to Sirius. Harry wrapped Sirius in a hug.

"Harry! What are you doing here" Sirius asked.

"I came to bring you back. I have ssso much to tell you and I want you back." Harry said.

"I... I am sorry Harry. I love you but I have made a home here. What do I have to go back to other then you, more hiding and a war, I can not handle that. Here I am cared for and I help with the children I do not have to hide and I can go anywhere I wish with in reason. I do love you so much and missed you alot but... can you understand?" Sirius asked.

"Yesss I understand, King Toric sssaid that you were like family to him and hisss family and I sssaid that if you wisssshed to sssstay I would not make you leave. I will missss you but I know that you are sssafe here and I have jussst made sssure that trade will sssstart up again with humansss. " Harry said.

"Thank you for understanding Harry. Trade... Uhm... The youkia around here only speak Celtic as a human language Harry that might be a problem since not many poeple speak that language any more." Sirius said.

"That isss not a problem that I can not take care of and Minissssster Fudge hasss ssssomething for you." Harry said.

While Sirius went up to the barrier Harry said to King Toric **_"Sssiriusss hasss desssided to ssstay with you and I have made it possssible for you to trade with the humanssss again. In a day or two a human that I care for very much will come to the barrier to talk with you about trade. You will know him becausssse of hissss red hair what issss left of it."_** Harry said.

**_"Thank you Harry. I will have someone here to get me when the human comes to the barrier"_** King Toric said.

"Harry did you get the rat?" Sirius asked when he had the pardon in his hands.

"No. I found a letter that Jamessss wrote to the Minisssstry that ssssaid that you were not the sssecret keeper for them and had Minisssster Fudge give you a pardon. I will misss you. Please write to me. Have Mr. Weasssssley sssend the lettersssss with the oness from the othersssss to me." Harry said as he kissed Sirius' forehead.

Harry passed though the barrier back into the human world and said "Letsssss go!" Everybody turned to the door and left.

**Next Chapter : Leaving**

If you want the story about Sirius' time in the Makai you will

**Review!**


	5. Leaving

Thank you _athenakitty_ for your wonderful reviews and I am sorry that my program does not have spellcheck. I may send Sirius into the human world in a latter chapter probibly when Harry gets back to England. You will just have to read. So without farther ado.

**I do not own you do not sue**

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

**Chapter five : Leaving**

They got into the round room and it started to spin about. "The exit!" the Unspeakable said. The room stopped spinning and a door lit up. Harry sniffed and wiped some tears off his cheeks. "You know you could have forced him to leave." Yusuke said.

"No, I could not take hisss happinesssss. He isss happier there with them. I will misssss him and he will misssss me but we can write to eachother and he may come out with a trade delegation ssssomeday. I can sssee him then or I can alwayssss go to the Makai, the portal isss now fixed in place and will never be closssed again." Harry said. _"Gaara come I think that you are making Urameshi nervious."_ Harry said. Gaara slithered off of Yusuke and back onto Harry. "You may want to sssee what plantsss and animalsss were usssed in Druid potionsss sssince sssome of thossse ingrediance came from trade with the Makai." Harry said to the Unspeakables that led them out of the DOM.

"Of course sir, we have a section that works on that type of thing we will tell them that the Druid writings are a priority so that when Mr. Weasley is ready for trade talks we will know what we need." the Unspeakable said.

"Hn, do not go into the Makai untill the trade agreements are in place." Hiei said.

"Right we will stay out of the portal room untill then. Good day to you gentlemen." the Unspeakable said.

They went to the lifts and went back to the lobby. When they got there they saw Severus and another man standing by the Sacred Snakes. "That is Logan. I wonder if they were able to find The Eye." Xavier said.

"I had better be going and see if Arthur Weasley is in his office. I need to ask him to head this new Department of the Ministry." Fudge said.

"Tell him that I wisssh him to take thisss possssition and when he acceptsss the possssition give him thisss" Harry said as he handed over a small sphere.

"What is the sphere for Lord Potter?" Fudge asked.

"The sssphere holdsss all the knowledge of the Makai language ssso that Mr. Weassssley will be able to talk trade." Harry said.

"Oh..Thank you Lord Potter. Well good day gentlemen." Fudge said as he left the group. They walked up to Severus and Logan and saw a large diamond in Logan's hand that was in a sling.

"Logan what is wrong with your arm?" Xavier asked.

"Hey Chuck nice to see you to. This well that is a long story that can wait but we can not wait to long to get this thing back to Egypt if this guy is right. I already contacted Orro at the Blackbird to put in coordinents for Cairo, we can change them in route. These people got us a Portkey and they picked up the van for us. So I think we should be going." Logan said pointing to a tire in front of him.

"The Portkey will activate in thirty seconds. So if some of you will grab an urn and put your hands on the tire.." Severus said.

_"Sacred One you will have to wrap arround me"_ Harry said to the Sacred Snake.

_"Great One I would be honored to wrap around you. My name is Isis. I will serve." _the Sacred Snake said. Once everybody had a hand on the tire they started to count down "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, ... 3, 2, 1." Everybody felt a tug behind their navel.

"Is there any form of wizarding transportation that does not have one landing on their ass!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ssssorry about that. Sssomebody ssshould warn you about that." Harry said. They were put down near the loading ramp of the Blackbird.

"Orro start her up. Come on bubs we have to go." Logan said as he went up the ramp. Everybody quickly carried everything up the ramp and the ramp closed. The engines roared and the Blackbird made a vertical assent. They were on their way to Egypt. "Ok bub we are in the air. Now you can tell me the coordinants to this temple and I will put them in the computer." Logan said to Severus.

"I can not tell anybody the coordinants to the temple of Sethra but I can put them in myself." Severus said.

"Ok I will set it up for you to put in the coordinants all you have to do after you are finished is press the enable key and it will lock the coordinants in the computer." Logan said to Severus.

"Thank you Logan." Severus said to Logan as he went to the computer. He punched afew keys and said "It is done. The screen said that ETA is one and a half hours. So we wait."

"While we wait maybe one of you can tell us about The Eye and why Logan has his arm in a sling?" Xavier asked.

"Well it all started when you asked me to stay at the Leaky Cauldron..." Logan said

**Flashback**

'Logan where are you?' Xavier asked.

'I am at the Leaky Cauldron waiting at the bar.' Logan answered.

'Wait there please someone will be there shortly. His name is Severus and he is searching for a very powerful artifact that must be found. I have offered your skills in tracking to him.' Xavier said.

'Ok I will wait but you owe me Chuck.' Logan said. Just then Severus entered with five Aurors behind him.

"Are you Logan?" Severus asked Logan.

"Yes I am Logan. You must be Severus Chuck said that you might need my help." Logan said.

"Come we may not have much time." Severus said as he walked to the back. They got to the barrier and Severus opened it. They entered Knockturn Alley and got to the shop in afew minutes. "My son might have let you live but these people will take you into custody for trying to sell the Sacred Snakes of Egypt." Severus said to the oily man.

"Severus you will be black listed in Knockturn Alley for this. Bringing Aurors here." the oily man said.

"Ah... but you see I said you are being arrested for trying to sell The Sacred Snakes of Egypt not something else and the people of Knockturn Alley will be pleased that you are." Severus said.

"Oh Shit!" the oily man said as the Aurors put handcuffs on him.

"Do you wish to make things easier on you? Do you know if The Eye is in England?" Severus asked.

"No I do not know if The Eye is in England." the oily man said.

"He is lieing though his teeth. I can smell it." Logan said.

"Where is The Eye?" Severus asked the oily man.

"You might want to tell him or I might get creative." Logan said as he released one of his six inch claws.

"It is at Borgin and Burkes across the street." the oily man said while looking at the claw.

"Thanks bub." Logan said as they left the shop.

They crossed the street and went into Borgin and Burkes. "Severus and Aurors what a pleasent suprise. To what do I owe this visit?" Mr. Borgin asked.

"We know that you have The Eye Mr. Borgin and we have to get it back to Egypt." Severus stated.

"It is a very powerful artifact. Why should I just hand it over if I had it?" Mr. Borgin asked.

"Because if you have had it for to long away from the temple it will explode. I do not think that you would want that now would you Mr. Borgin." Severus said.

"Hm... I might have The Eye. I will have to look." Mr. Borgin said.

"Well if you did have The Eye how long would you have had it for?" Severus asked.

"Well if I did have The Eye it would have come in with my shipment from Egypt about two months ago." Mr. Borgin said.

"Shit, If you have it, it may be to late. Nobody can touch it without endangering themselves." Severus stated.

"Either you forgot or Chuck forgot to tell you my mutant ability is super fast healing. So what most people would consider dangerous I do not." Logan said.

"I forgot but you should know that The Eye is able to disrupt cells. Are you sure that you are willing to take that risk?" Severus asked.

"Yes the worst that will happen to me is that I will lose the use of my arm untill we get this thing back to Egypt." Logan said.

"Ok come in to the back to look. Just you, Severus and that man, I do not want Aurors all over my shop." Mr. Borgin said as he went in to the back. Severus asked the Aurors to stay up front and Severus and Logan went into the back.

"Thank you Severus. For keeping them out of here." Mr. Borgin said.

"I did not wish to cause trouble for you but how stupid can you be, The Eye, you know better then to deal in that stuff?" Severus said.

"Yes I know. The person that was selling asked a really nice price for some Egyptian artifacts and well you know..." Mr. Borgin said.

"Yes the price was right and you did not see what you bought untill it was in your possession and by that time it was to late." Severus said.

"Thats right, The Eye is down here." Mr. Borgin said as he opened up a trapdoor. In the chamber there were shelves full of books on one side and shelves full of vials and brik a brak on the other side and right smack dab in the middle The Eye. The Eye sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"So all this is about some rock." Logan said.

"Yes a rock that has the potental to blow up the world. So if you do not mind can you just pick it up and we can leave." Severus said. Logan went over to the pedestal put out his hand and picked up the gem.

"Agrhhh... my arm just went numb I can not pick it up." Logan said.

"Ok we knew this may happen I will put your arm in a sling and we can leave." Severus said as he got a piece of cloth and tied Logan's arm in a sling. Severus floated Logan out of the room and they went out of Knockturn Alley.

**End Flashback**

"...And then we got together." Logan said.

"We are here. There is nothing here." Orro said.

"As you land the sand should be removed from the temple." Severus said. The temple was uncovered as they landed.

"The Temple of the Snake. You brought us to The Temple of The Snake are you crazy." Orro said.

"No we are not crazy these things need to be returned to this place." Severus said.

"Isssisss ssssaid that I am the only one that can do thisss." Harry said. Harry picked The Eye out of Logan's hand and went over to the temple door. _"I sommon the Ancients. I invock The Way. I command thee to open in the name of Sethra."_ Harry said. The door opened and Harry slithered into the temple. When he entered the main chamber of the temple he saw the carved image of Sethra on the far wall. As he got closer he could see where the Diamond that was called The Eye went in the forehead of the image. He placed The Eye back in the hole and started to chant _"First Mother forgive us!"_ over and over untill The Eye started to glow. The glow steadily grew untill it covered the walls of the temple then it stopped. It was done all Harry had left to do was place The Sacred Snakes back in their proper places. _"Isis it is time for you to take up your duty again." _Harry said.

_"Great One my duty is now to you. I will serve. Please do not forsake me."_ Isis said.

_"Very well let us leave. We have much to do."_ Harry said as he slithered out of the temple.

"Are you done?" Severus said.

"Yesss, we can leave now. Orro will your mutant powersss be able to replace the ssssand and recover the temple?" Harry asked.

"Yes I can recover this place. Please can we go this place scares me." Orro said. They all got back in the Blackbird and as the door closed Orro called up a sand storm to rebury the temple.

"I reset the coordinents for America. ETA about three hours. Everybody can get some rest enroute." Logan said.

"I sssee that your arm isss better now Logan. I am sssorry that you had to got through that." Harry said.

"It was nothing bub. I have had worse then that happen. By the way what are you wearing?" Logan asked as he pointed to Harry.

"It wasss not my idea. Thisss wasss conjured for me after the transssformation." Harry said.

"Well you are going to get new clothes when we get to America, my son. Considering what you have had to wear I insist on a new wardrobe." Severus said.

"Dad I have never gone clothessss sssshopping. I do not know what to get." Harry said.

"Kitty Pride can help you and maybe one of your great grandfathers can help to." Xavier said while looking at Kurama.

"Ok I will go. Who is Kitty Pride?" Kurama asked.

"Oh Kitty Pride is one of my students and the quintisental mall brat." Xavier said.

"Fine but how am I sssssuppossse to buy clothesss with almossst ssssseven feet of tail inssstead of legsss and feet?" Harry asked.

"Can you say wrap around skirt." Kurama snickered.

"I am going to take a little nap and hopefully by the time we get there you would have come up with a better sssssolusssssion." Harry said angrily.

**Three Hours Latter**

"Kurt we are coming in for a landing. Open up the hanger" Logan said. The Blackbird hovered over a basketball court as it opened up to reveal a landing pad. The Blackbird landed and the basketball court closed up. "We are here everybody out." Logan said.

"Logan where is the van?" Xavier asked.

"It is right here." Logan said as he pulled a hotwheel sized van out of his pocket.

"Put it down and I will reenlarge it." severus said while he pulled out his wand. Logan put the van in its parking stall and Severus enlarged it back to its original size.

"We can have lunch and I will tell Kitty about the shopping trip." Xavier said. They all went to the dinning room and ate lunch.

"Like wow we are going shopping." Kitty said as she bounced around.

"You mussst be Kitty Pride. I have never gone clothesss ssshopping. Ssso you will have to ssshow me around." Harry said.

"Ok like no problem. We can go to the Gap first then if you do not like that type we can go to Hot Topic. That is like two polar and we can like go from there." Kitty said.

"Fine lead the way." Harry said.

They got to the mall without a problem. They got to the Gap and Harry took one look and said "I do not think ssso. Thisss isss not the type I consssider for myssself."

"Oh.. Ok we can go to Hot Topic it might be more your style anyways." Kitty said as she lead them away from the Gap.

They got to Hot Topic and Harry looked around and said "Thisss isss more like it." as he went in. Harry started to look at the slogan shirts. Kitty went over to the pants and pick out afew.

"Harry I got you a few pairs...of...pants... I did not notice I am sorry" Kitty said.

"You did not notice that I have a tail." Harry said in disbelief. Kurama came from a part of the store that was labled 'men's skirts' with afew skirts.

"These should fit. They have a wide variaty of styles but only in black." Kurama said as he held out some skirts for Harry to try on.

"Ok I will try thossse on and thesssse ssslogan ssshirtsss. I like thesssse ssssslogansssss." Harry said as he grabbed some shirts up.

"Lets see you have a shirt that says 'dont tread on me' in red on a black shirt and 'I always wave with my finger' in black on a greeen shirt and last but not least 'if you dont like my attitude kiss it' in green on a red shirt are you sure that you want those shirts?" Kurama asked.

"Yesss I want thessse ssshirtssss." Harry said.

"Ok go and try them on. We will be out here." Kitty said. Harry went into the dressing room to change.

Two hours latter, twenty shirts and twelve skirts, "Are you ssssatisssfied yet that I have enough clothesss?" Harry asked.

"That will do for now." Kitty and Kurama said.

"Then letsss get back to the sssschool." Harry said.

**Next Chapter : Learning Part I**

**Review Please!**


	6. Learning part I

Thank you _athenakitty_ and you _Gryffindors_ for your reviews and your ideas for my story.

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

**Chapter Six : Learning Part I**

They got back to the school. "How was the shopping?" Xavier asked.

"It wasssss fine." Harry said angrily.

"That bad. Well this is Hank McCoy he will take you for some tests so we can find out what your mutant powers are." Xavier said.

"Lead the way Mr. McCoy." Harry said.

"It is Dr. McCoy or you can call me Beast like everybody else." Hank said as he led Harry down to the infirmary.

"Ok Beassst what do you need me to do?" Harry asked.

"Just lay down of the bed and I will get the scans needed. We should know what your powers are in afew minutes." Hank said. Harry laid down on the metal bed and waited for the machine to finish scanning him.

"Well what issss the verdict Doc." Harry said.

"Well it seems that you are an unusal Shapeshifter Mr. Evens-Snape." Hank said.

"Unusssal How?" Harry asked.

"Well from the readings, If you take on the form of a mutant you will also have their powers or a full youkia form you will be able to do what that youkia can do. Say if you turned yourself into Nightcrawler's twin you could teleport like him." Hank said.

"Sssso if I turned myssself into you I will have your abilites." Harry said.

"In a word Yes." Hank said.

"Cool." Harry said.

"I will lead you to your room and tell Professor X about this." Hank said as he led Harry out of the infirmary.

They got to Harry's assigned room. "Here is your room. You will be sharing it with Kurt and Bobby. Kurt is called Nightcrawler and Bobby is called Iceman. Your stuff was put in here already so you can settle in. Supper is in two hours." Hank said. Harry went into the room and saw three beds. Each bed had a dresser and desk beside them. Harry's trunks were at the far bed. So he went over to his new bed and started to pull out everything from both of his trunks. He pulled out his books, he considered burning the Lockhart books but decided that he might like fiction, and piled them on the floor. He is going to make the forth compartment of his new trunk into a library so he needed them close. He then got out all of his new potions stuff and piled them near his books that is for the fifth compartment, his new potions lab. Harry then got out all of his clothes, he made two piles the first pile had his school robes and the new clothes he bought today the second pile had all of Dudley's old clothes that he was planning to burn the first chance he got. He started to put his clothes away and when he got to the men's skirts he thought 'once I get my mutant powers under control I am going to go shopping for pants. Without Kitty.' he finished up with his clothes. He took out all the brik a brak that he had accumilated over the years and put that in the third compartment of his new trunk untill he came apon a broken mirror, Sirius' mirror, he thought about how things turned out and wondered about the 'What ifs' but he put the mirror in the compartment like everything else. After he put all the brik a brak away he opened the second compartment and put his seeds and the Tetsaga in there. Now it was time to make his library, he found a charms book on creating rooms and went down into his trunk. He spent half an hour making book shelves and fifteen minutes putting away all his books. He then went over to the fifth compartment and started to make his potion lab. He finally finished with only fifteen minutes before supper. He changed into one of his skirts and a shirt that said 'if you don't like me call 1-800-fuck-you' and went to the dining room.

Harry got to the dinnig room in record time and looked for Xavier. He was sitting at the table with other teachers and Harry's relatives. "Well Professsssor X have you had ssssome time to figure out my ssschedule?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry here you go." Xavier said as he handed Harry a piece of paper.

"Thank you Professssor" Harry said as he went to eat supper.

"Hey your the new kid. I am Bobby" a young brown haired teen said.

"Hello my name isss Harry. I think that we are bunking in the sssame room. May I asssk why they call you Iceman?" Harry asked.

"Oh that is because of this." Bobby said as he made an ice rose out of thin air. "I can freeze the water in the air into any shape I want. What are your powers?" Bobby asked.

"Oh I am a sssshapessshifter that can usssse the powerssss of other mutantsss if I change into their formsss." Harry said.

"That is so cool. Well you should check your schedule so I know if I will be getting up early in the morning." Bobby said. Harry opened the piece of paper the Xavier gave him and read it.

**Schedule for Harry James Potter-Evens-Snape**

**0500 - 0800 Physical exercise, weight training, hand to hand training with Logan or Urameshi**

**0800 -0900 Breakfast**

**0900 - 1030 Ward creation with Hiei (Mo, We, Fr)**

**1030 - 1200 Sword training with Hiei (Mo, We, Fr)**

**0900 - 1200 Herbology with Kurama (Tu, Th, Sa)**

**1200 - 1300 Lunch**

**1300 - 1400 Potions with Snape**

**1400 - 1500 Magical training with Snape**

**1500 - 1600 Mind training with Professor X or Jene Grey**

**1600 - 1800 Speach therapy**

**1800 - 1900 Supper**

**1900 - 2100 Free study**

**2100 Lights out**

Harry read though his schedule and saw that he was going to be getting up at five in the morning . "Bobby I think that you are not going to like thisss. I will be getting up at five a.m. and lightsss out at nine p.m. and I have a very bussssy day. Exercissse first thing a bunch of thingsss that you can not do and Ssspeach Therapy What do I need Ssspeach Therapy for?" Harry said.

"Well I do not know if you noticed but you hiss." Bobby said.

"Oh fine" Harry said while shaking his head and he saw that Hiei was wispering in Yusuke ear. "I wonder what that is about?" Harry was asking Bobby when

"What? I am going to kill the tottler. How are we suppose to teach a Deity class youkia?" Yusuke screamed.

"Detective, could you have said that any louder I think there may be one person five miles away that did not hear you." Hiei said.

"Pleassse tell me he did not sssay Deity classss. I do not like the sssssound of that." Harry said.

"Son do not worry, by the time you need special training for that I should be able to get a hold of my grandmother. Who is a very high S class youkia or my great grandmother may come to train you since she is a Deity class youkia." Severus said.

"Thanksss dad." Harry said.

"And we can train you for a little while but with your power and the Tetsaga you are not sword training with that sword. We will use one of the schools training swords." Hiei said.

"Fine by me." Harry said. Everybody finished supper and went into the rec. room.

"This is where we all meet up after classes and we can all cool down after training. I will show you around." Bobby said. "This is Kurt also known as Nightcrawler. He is in our room." Bobby said when he introduced a blue skinned, three fingered, and tailed young man.

"Hello" Kurt said.

"It isss nice to meet you." Harry said.

"This is Rogue" Bobby introduced a pretty brunette with a white streak in her hair.

"Hey surg. nice ta meet ya." Rogue said.

"It isss really nice to meet you." Harry said. Just then Harry yawned "Sssorry I have had a long day and tomorrow looksss to be longer. I ssshould go to sssleep now. I will ssssee you all in the morning." Harry went up to his bedroom and he saw Gaara and Isis sitting on his bed. _"Hello how was your time on the grounds of this place?"_ Harry asked.

_"It was fine Harry-master/Great One." _they both answered.

_"That is good because I will be training hard and I do not know if I will have time to take really good care of you. You may have to hunt for yourselves but if you need me just call and I will be there for you. If I need you I will call for you and you can help me."_ Harry said to the snakes. Harry then laid down and was asleep before his head touche the pillow.

**Five a.m. the next morning**

The door burst open. "Rise and shine sleepy head. Time to start your training." Logan said as he got Harry out of bed.

"Arg... I am up. the sssssun isss not up yet. Why am I up at thissss ungodly hour?" Harry asked.

"Because I said so. Now get your lazy ass out of bed." Logan said. Harry got up and put on a skirt and shirt that said 'I'm poisonous, Bite Me' and left the room for his first day of training. Harry got himself to Breakfast some how and started to eat like he had never eaten before.

"You look like you went through Hell." Bobby said.

"That would have been better." Harry said through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Your not TO bad in a week you should get use to the training" Logan said as he passed Harry on his way to the teacher's table.

"Wow.. High praise from Wolverine. You must be great if he is saying something like that." Bobby said. Harry just shrugged and finished eatting.

"I have Hiei next and if I am late he might do something that I would not like." Harry said as he left the table.

"Your on time, good. I am going to teach you how to make wards for your Jagen Eye. The ward you got from me yesterday will not last must longer because of your power. So the best way to teach this and ward your Jagen Eye is to make the wards needed." Hiei said.

"Ok where do I ssstart. Oh.., if we have time after thisss ward can we put sssome wardsss on my trunk. The ssseventh compartment will be my infirmary if I need one." Harry said.

"Ok. If we have time before sword training I will help with your infirmary. If not then we can work on it the next time." Hiei said. They started working on Harry's wards it took over an hour to finish them.

"Done I did not realissse that ssso much went into makeing wardsssss. I think that we sshould jussst ssstart ssssword training and do the infirmary next time." Harry said.

"Yes, I have a training sword here for you. Now pick it up and lets see what you are capable of." Hiei said as he pointed to a wood sword. Harry picked it up and begain his sword training. Harry could not remember how he got to the dinning room for lunch but he did and he ate.

"Son it is time for your afternoon classes" Severus said as he led Harry out of the dinning room.

"Dad I have ssset up my potion'sss lab we can go there for classssessss." Harry said.

"Good lead the way." Severus said. They went to Harry's room and went in to the fifth compartment of Harry's trunk. "Now we will be going over all the potions that you should know from school. After that we will go over all the potions that you will learn in NEWTs level classes. Then we shall see what time we have left of the summer." Severus said.

"Ok let usss get started." Harry said excitedly. Two hours latter they fully emerged from the trunk since they went into the training compartment for Magical training. "I have Mind training with Professsssor X and then Ssspeach Therapy I will sssee you at sssupper dad." Harry said.

"I will see you there then my son." Severus said as he left the room. Harry got to Xavier's office for his training.

"Hello Professssor." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. You may be wondering why you have Mind training. Well with your mutant ability you will need an ordered mind so you can change your shape. So I will be training you." Xavier said. An hour latter Harry had a splitting headache and did not get very far. "Well it seems that we will need to work at you mind abilites but you did quite well for your first time by the time summer is finished you should be able to hold a form for as long as you want." Xavier said. Just then a knock sounded "come in" Xavier said.

"Hello I am the Speach Theripist. My name is Beth." Beth said.

"Hello my name isss Harry. It isss a pleassssure to meet you." Harry said.

"You must be the reason they asked me to come untill I think that you are not in need of my sevices anymore." Beth said to Harry.

"Yesss that isss me we have two hourssss every night to work on my ssspeach untill I sssstop hisssssing when I ssspeak." Harry said.

"You can use my office and after you are finished for the evening you can stay over for supper." Xavier stated.

"Thank you for you hospitality. Well let us begin shall we." Beth said. Two hours latter found Harry leading Beth to the dinning room.

" I am sso tired my training sstarted early thiss morning" Harry said.

"Well you are hissing less that is an improvement especially if you are that tired." Beth said.

"Thank you for your help with thiss." Harry said as he opened the dinning room door.

"Your quite welcome now lets eat." Beth said as she spotted the tables with food on them. They sat down and ate supper.

"Are you comeing to the rec. room Harry?" Bobby asked.

"No I have pretty much thiss ssame day tomorrow sso I am going to go to ssleep." Harry said.

**Sunday**

Harry woke up at five in the morning and started to get dressed. "Its sunday your day of rest why are you up at this time?" Bobby asked.

"Idid not notice. I musst be getting use to the sschedule." Harry said.

"Vell go back to sleep. You have the time." Kurt said.

"Na I will got do ssome exercise and take my time about it." Harry said. Harry left the room and did his ususal morning exercises and went to the dinning room for breakfast.

"I saw you out training. Told you that you would get use to it. Oh by the way mail." Logan said as he handed Harry a stack of parcment envelopes.

"Thank you Logan. I will have my father check thesse before I open them." Harry said as he picked up the envelopes and headed over to the teacher's table. "Dad can you check these? I would not put it past the old man to trap them." Harry asked as he held up the envelopes.

"Of course son, but why do you not check them yourself?" Severus asked as he pulled out his wand and checked the letters for traps.

"I have not learned thosse sspells yet." Harry said.

"Well we know what you are going to be learning next week. They are clean you may read them." Severus said.

"Thank you dad." Harry said as he picked up the letters and left the dinning room. Harry went to his room and opened up the letters.

Harry:

I hope you are well. I got your letter and I am happy for you. Mrs. Weasley is upset with Dumbledore. You can hear her though out the house. Ron is still on the fact that Professor Snape is your father. My parent are takeing me to Japan for two weeks. I will not be able to write to you untill I get back. I will pick up your Birthday present from there. I hope that you are doing Ok with your training and you are not getting into trouble with your teachers.

Your Friend,

Hermione

Hey Mate :

I am sorry for you, The Git is your father. How can that greasy slimey git be your father. Oh well the Cannons are doing great in the standings this is their year I can feel it. Mom is yelling at Dumbledore for something, at least it is not me. The twins are doing great bussiness and have moved out of the house. They now live above their shop. Dad got a promotion. He is now the head of interspeice trade. He said that Fudge himself came and asked him to head this new department. He has not said what he is doing now but he got a big increase in pay and I got some new things including a new broom. I have been practicing for Quidditch. Hermione is going to Japan for two weeks.

Ron

Prongslet

Mr. Weasley came to talk trade. I was there to translate. Everybody was suppised when Arthur started to talk in prefect Makai. I think that they came to an agreement about trade because there are trade groups coming and going. I miss you and love you very much.

Your Godfather,

Sirius

Hey Cub

Thank you for opening that portal. I have seen Sirius and he is well. I miss you but I know that you need the training. We found out about Dumbledore and the order is upset that he would hide that from you and leave Sirius in Askaban when he could have just released the information and undone the Seals on you. I miss you cub. Come back soon.

Your Uncle:

Moony

Harry finished reading his mail. 'It seems that the old man finally has the chickens come to roost' Harry thought. Harry went into his trunk to train.

**Two weeks latter**

"Why did you ask me here Xavier?" Severus said.

"Well as you know Harry's Birthday is coming up and it is a tradition to through a party for our students. I want to know who Harry's friends are to invite them to his party," Xavier said.

"There might be a problem with that. Harry is a Lord now and there are traditions that go with that and he is a Deity class youkia. I can write out the invitaions and send them with Logan when he picks up Harry's mail but we should decide on a pick up point. We do not want people appearating here." Severus said.

"Yes they can be picked up at the same place that the Blackbird was when we picked up you guys." Xavier said.

"That will do is that all I have my son in afew hours." Severus said.

"Yes, How is Harry's training coming" Xavier asked as Severus was headed out the door.

"He has already finished all his NEWTs work and I am teaching him the anvanced stuff. He does not know that he is at that level." Severus said.

**Next Chapter : Birthday Party**

One last honourable mention to _Ti3nl3i_ Thanks for your review.

**Please Review!**


	7. The Birthday Party

Thank you for your review _Gryffindors_ but I like Ron so there will be no real Ron bashing, May be a little jealous moment.

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

_**"Makia speak"**_

**Chapter Seven : The Birthday party**

Harry got up at five in the morning and started to get dressed. "Harry it is sunday. Give it a rest." Bobby said.

"I know I should sleep in especially today but I can not." Harry said.

"Vhat about today is so special?" Kurt asked.

"Today is my birthday." Harry said.

"You should have told us. We would have goten you something. Hey now that your shapeshifting abilities are under your control may be someone can take you to the mall to get some pants." Bobby said.

"That soundss like a plan. After my morning workout I will ask if I can go to the mall." Harry said. Harry finished getting dressed in a skirt and a shirt with 'your mother dresses you funny' on it and went to train.

Harry finished his morning workout and went to the dinning room. He saw Xavier at the teacher's table and asked "I was wondering if I could go to the mall today? I have my powers under control sso I want to get some pants."

"Of course Harry. Kitty and Rogue were going to the mall today and you can go with them." Xavier said.

"Kitty! Ok I can handle her especially if Rogue is there." Harry said as he went to eat.

**Meanwhile in Enland**

Logan landed the Blackbird in the same coordinents that they had been in a month ago. "Ok we are here. When will the party goers get here?" Yusuke asked.

"The invites said an hour from now but some might start arriving early. So we wait." Logan said. The first to arrive was Hermione.

"Hi I have an invite. How is Harry? Is Harry Ok? Is Harry listening to his teachers?" Hermione started to ask.

"Whoa Harry is fine and he has been listening to his teachers. Just come aboard and we can wait for the rest of the invites." Yusuke said. Hermione went and sat down in the jet. The next person to arrive was Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa.

"We have invitations to Lord Potter's coming out party." Draco said.

"Well come in and sit down we will leave at the appointed hour." Logan said.

Draco and his mother went and sat down. Draco noticed Hermione and asked "What are you doing here mudblood? Lord Potter could not have invited you to his coming out party."

"You mean Harry's Birthday party. I AM one of his best friends." Hermione said.

"Oh of course, I almost forgot that Potter is your friend. I was invited to Lord Potter's coming out party and I can not refuse to go. It is tradition." Draco said.

"Then shall we put aside our differences untill after the party." Hermione said.

"Yes untill after the party." Draco said. They all settled down to wait.

People started to arrive in large numbers, from big wigs in the wizarding world to school chums. "Minister Fudge it is nice to see you again." Yusuke said.

"Mr. Urameshi yes it is nice to see you again too. Have you meet King Toric and his family?" Fudge asked.

**_"It is nice to see you again King Toric and this must be your family." _**Yusuke said.

**_"Yes this is my family. I have brought Sirius with me since he is important to the new Deity. I am excited to be invited to a new Deity class's Accention."_** King Toric said. "We also start learn English" King Toric said.

**_"That is good because only afew hand fulls will be able to speak Makai at the party."_** Yusuke said. Yusuke lead King Toric and his family to places that they could sit.

"Wait for us." a red head said as they were about to close the door.

"You must be the Weasleys." Logan said.

"Yes that is us." Ron said huffing.

"Well come aboard we are on a tight schedule." Logan said. After the Weasleys were seated the door closed and everybody was ready to go. The Blackbird lifted off and Logan told everybody that they will be there in two hours.

**In America at the same time as the Blackbird lifted off**

"Professor X said that I could go with both of you to the mall." Harry said.

"Well come on then surg. lets go . The sooner we get there the sooner we are finished." Rogue said.

"Gee.. Both of you are like the mall is cursed. You guys need things and like I get to watch the cute guys in the mall." Kitty said as she got in the van. Harry and Rogue rolled their eyes and got in the van behind Kitty. They got to the mall and parked the van.

"I am going to Hot Topic." Harry said.

"Thats where I am headed. We can walk together." Rogue said. As they were headed to the mall they heard a scuffle.

"Go Home Mutie!"

"Get Lost!"

"We Don't Want Your Kind Here!"

Harry, Rogue and Kitty went to see what the problem was and saw a group of people with baseball bats surrounding a person. Harry waved his hand and froze the group. He had found out that he did not need his wand for simple spells by accident last week.

"What is this about?" Harry asked.

"We don't want your kind around here. Your kind does not belong here Mutie." the spokes person for the group said.

"AAhh... A bunch of hypocrites. How nice I thought I left your kind back in Britian but I guess that type is everywhere." Harry said.

"How dare you call us hypocrites Mutie." the person said.

"Well letss see. Are any of you of Jewish decent? The only difference I can see between you and Natsis is the group that you are targetting." Harry said.

"I am Jewish." one of the group said.

Harry sniffed around and said "You have a new baby in the family. A baby boy will you turn on him if he has the X gene. After you have watched him grow up, helped him with his first steps, heard his first words well will you?"

"What do you mean if he has the X gene?" the man asked.

"Unless they found a way to test for it you will not know untill a child hits puberty. Every last mutant has a mother and a father they might have brothers and sisters and most of them are normal just like you. It is not untill they hit puberty that a person finds out that they are a mutant. The changes of puberty and mutation are painful and you are not helping with your behaviour." Harry said.

"I.. I never thought of it like that." the man said.

"Well now you can think about it. Everybody has the right to be here or anywhere they wish to be." Harry said.

"But they are different." the person said.

"Yes they are and so are you if we were all the same things would be boring. No malls, no food joints boring because we will not need all those things. We would only need one clothing store and one type of food seller because we would all be the same and have the same tastes." Harry said.

"Hmmm... I never thought about it like that but you might be right. I just wish... thats not right..Oh.." the person said.

"You just wonder if there might be a way to tell if someone might become a mutant." Harry said.

"Ya that is what I wanted to say are you a telepath?" the person said.

"No but I can be if I want to. Hmm.. There might be a way... There are enough mutants and non mutants here... I can try something ." Harry said as he reached for his ward.

"Harry you are not suppose to take that off." Kitty said.

"Do not worry I think I know what I am doing." Harry said as he removed his ward and released his Jagan Eye. The Jagan Eye looked around and focused on the people around him, afew minutes latter Harry put his ward back on. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Harry asked.

"The bad news first I think." the person said.

"Well if the only thing that made a mutant was the X gene you would all be mutants." Harry said.

"Ok what is the good news?" the person asked.

"Well the X gene is activated by a hormone that occures in puberty and you do not have the hormone but you four have it." Harry said.

"Four, there are only three mutants." the person said.

"No as I said a hormone turns a person into a mutant and there are four people here that have that hormone in them. those two have the hormone in equal amount to their testosterone/estrogen level but Rogue here has about two times the amount as her estrogen level and that fellow has an amount equal to his estrogen level. So he is a mutant just not a full mutant like us." Harry said.

"I am a medium. I always thought that it was normal." the fellow said.

"Well you are not a mutant like us your more like those T.V. psychics or a person that has above average strength. This can be looked at like light bulbs. You have three types of light bulbs one forty watt, one sixty watt, and one hundred watt bulb. Now normal people are the forty watt bulbs and mutants are the hundred watt bulbs. You are the sixty watt bulb and there are probibly lots of others out there just like you. They just do not know it yet." Harry said.

"Well that explains afew things about him and afew of my friends. You gave us alot to think about. Thanks see you around" the person said as he and the rest of the group left the parking lot.

"Those people are or were Friends of Humanity and you faced them down and made them think. Your braver then me." Kitty said.

"How about we go shopping that is what we came here for in the first place." Harry said.

"Sure." Kitty said.

"Harry you said that I have two times the hormone then I should is that the reason I can not control my abilities?" Rogue asked.

"It might be you can ask Dr. McCoy when we get back to the school. After my suprise party." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"How did you find out?" Kitty asked.

"My room mates talk in their sleep." Harry giggled.

"Arg.. Lets shop." Kitty said as she headed into the mall.

**Back at the school**

"Do you have enough streamers?" Kurama asked.

"Vell yes I think so." Kurt said.

"Ok I will see how Bobby is doing." Kurama said while he walked to the kitchen. "Bobby how are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I am thinking up new forms for the ice cubes but I am ok." Bobby said.

"Ok I will go and finish the flower arrangements." Kurama said.

"The Blackbird is landing." Xavier said. Afew people went down to the hanger to lead the guests up to the party room.

"How long did you tell Kitty and Rogue to keep Harry away from here?" Severus asked.

"I told them to keep Harry away for atleast two hours, three if they could do it." Xavier said.

"Ok we should have everything set up by then." Severus said. People started to come up from the hanger.

"Hermione"Ron said when he saw her.

"Ron how are you?" Hermione said when she saw him.

"I am fine. What is that git doing here? How could he get invited to Hary's birthday party?" Ron asked when he saw Draco.

"Ron, Harry is also a Lord. So he needed to do afew traditional things, like invite the purebloods, all of them. We met on the plane and put our differences aside for the party." Hermione said.

"Ok I guess that I can do the same for the party but no longer then that." Ron said. The residents of the school were putting the finishing touchs on the room when everybody felt like the ground suddenly dropped.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Oh shit, I guess she was able to come." Severus said as he headed to the front door.

"Who?" Xavier asked.

Severus answered as the front door opened "My great grandmother. Sethra!" Everybodys eyes popped open as a forty foot long woman snake came in.

Gaara and Isis entered behind Sethra and said _"First One we are honoured by your presence." _

_"What is one of my own doing away from her duty?" _Sethra asked.

_"I am here because the Great One is here."_ Isis answered.

_"So the letter my daughter got from her grandchild is true. I came in time I hope for his Accention." _Sethra said.

**_"You have First One. This day is his Accention day."_** Severus said. Sethra nodded and headed into the party room.

"You forgot to tell us that your great grandmother is The Sethra." Kurama said to Severus.

"I did tell you that my grandmother's mother is a Deity class and the only Deity class sethra is The Sethra so you should have known." Severus answered.

"Hn..Stop it fox. We all know that we can not train him after today so it is for the best that a Deity class has come today. Hopefully she will take up his training." Hiei said. Everybody headed back to the party room to wait for the party boy.

They parked the van in front of the school and got out. "You two go ahead. I will get my bags and join you soon." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Can you atleast act suprised for this" Kitty asked.

"Of course I can act suprised but you guys go in and give them a heads up that I am comeing." Harry said.

"Ok lets go." Rogue said still thinking about what Harry said in the parking lot.

"Ok give us five minutes." Kitty said as she headed inside. Five minutes latter Harry went inside.

"SUPRISE" Everybody yelled.

"Oh Wow a Suprise party for me." Harry said mockingly.

"Kitty did you spill?" Bobby asked.

"No, you and Kurt talk in your sleep" Kitty said.

"Do not worry about it. It is the thought that counts. Dad did you check of tracking charms?" Harry stated.

"No but..." Severus started to say when Harry waved his hand and Hermione and the Weasleys started to glow.

"I think that we are going to have a party crasher soon." Harry said just as Dumbledore popped in.

"Ah... Harry..." Dumbledore started to say.

"Ssstuff it old man. I do not believe you were invited to thisssss party. Now leave." Harry said angrily.

"Harry the goblins are opening things..."Dumbledore tried to say.

"I ssssaid sssstuff it old man. I do not wissh to hear from you or your problemssssss. You ssshould have thought of that before you hid the will from me. What the goblinssssss do becausssssse of what you did issss no conssssern of mine." Harry hissed as he turned his back to Dumbledore.

"Harry if we could just talk." Dumbldore said. Harry shifted his form to Orro's form and sent a blast of wind at Dumbledore sending him out of the mansion.

"Now that the party crasher is gone, lets have a party." Harry said. Harry went around shaking hands and getting to know people. He ate cake and met his great great grandmother when he was told that she will be taking over his training. He opened presents, a Japanese book about youkia from Hermione, a Quiddetch book from Ron, Foe glasses from several people, a set of dogtags with 'Changer' writen on them from the school, a whole bunch of gift certificates from wizarding shops from the rest of the poeple there, a variaty of Makai seeds from King Toric and family, and an occamy egg from Draco. The party started to wind down and everybody that had to get back to England headed to the Blackbird.

"Harry I almost forgot to give this to you. It is your OWL results. I hope that I will see you at Hogwarts in September." McGonagall said.

"I am thinking about that professor McGonagall. It is still a month away, we will see." Harry said as Minerva headed to the Blackbird to go back to England. It had been an eventfull day.

**Next Chapter : Learning Part II**

I hope you like the code name I thought up for Harry. I have finished redoing all my chapters . Chapther eight will be up on Saterday or Sunday.

**Please Review!**


	8. Learning part II

Thank you for your review _Malach_ I hope that you liked the changes that I made to my first chapters. _HarrySlythinson_ thank you for your review and I hope that your questions are answered in this chapter.

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

**Chapter Eight : Learning Part II**

The door burst open. "Rise and shine!" Logan said just before he went out the door after a large tail hit him. "Ouch.. That hurt. What the hell? How could you have grown five feet over night?" Logan asked.

"I guess they did not tell you. At midnight I Accended. I am now able to access my Deity powers because of that I had to grow. It might not be wise for you to continue my training. I will train on my own like I do on Sundays" Harry said as he transformed to legs. He realised that he had grown in that form as well. "It is a good thing that I choose leather pants I can fix them to fit." Harry said as he picked out a pair of pants, that he ran his hand over to enlarge to the right size, and a shirt that said 'I am god you may bow now' and left to train.

Harry finished training and went to the dinning room for breakfast. "Hey Changer looking good. We have guests this morning." Bobby said.

"Oh..so that is why I got dogtags from the school. I was wondering about that. Hey your that mutant from yeasterday. I guess my code name is Changer but my real name is Harry. It is nice to meet you." Harry said to the mutant.

"Hi my name is Lance but they call me Avalanche. It is nice to meet you Harry. I had some of my friends keep an eye on those FOH guys after the parking lot. After they left they went to a Doctor. I think they are having what you said to them checked out." Lance said.

"What I told them is true. Hopefully a way can be found so Rogue can control her Absorbtion powers and that means that she can finally have her second kiss. I wonder if Bobby is the one that will be giving her that kiss." Harry said.

"What? Are you serious. There is some way to help Rogue control her powers. Thats great I can hardly wait to give her a real kiss." Bobby said.

"Yes Harry it was an intriguing hypothesis that Rogue told me about last night. So I did some tests on known mutant blood samples and known non-mutant blood samples and I believe that I have found Hormone X. The activating factor to mutation. I have afew ideas about how to lessen the amount of Hormone X in Rogue to allow her to control her absortion abilities but it will take a week or two to work out and I will have to try the procedure on Rogue herself. If she is willing to risk it." Hank said.

"If it allows me to touch others then I am all for it Beast. Just tell me when and where and I will be there." Rogue said.

"And I will help. There are things that I can do that you can not especially now that my Deity powers are accessible to me. So if you run into a problem just ask." Harry said. Hank nodded and went over to the teacher's table. Harry finished eating as his relatives walked in and Harry excused himself from the table. "You are leaving back to Japan." Harry said.

Kurama looked at the other two, who nodded, and said "Yes we are not needed here anymore and we have things that we have to do in Japan. Anyway you have The Sethra here to complete your training and you know about us so if you want you can contact us anytime you want to."

"Ok" Harry said as he looked at the envelope in his hand. "Do you want to see my OWL results before you leave?" Harry asked holding up the envelope.

"Son you might want to know.." Severus started to say.

"I know dad. I could pass all my NEWTs exams today with flying colours. I just want to know how bad those Seals affected my schooling." Harry said as he broke the wax seal on the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

**OWLs Results for Harry James Potter**

**The below test results are for your Ordinary Wizard Level tests done at the end of your fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**O Outstanding**

**E Exceeds Expectations**

**A Acceptible**

**P Poor**

**T Troll**

**Ancient Runes**

**theory - N/A**

**Arithmancy**

**theory - N/A**

**Astronomy - E**

**theory - E**

**practical - A**

**Care of Magical Creatures -O**

**theory - O**

**practical - O**

**Charms - E**

**theory - O**

**practical - A**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts - O+**

**theory - O**

**practical - O+**

**Divination - P**

**theory - A**

**practical - T**

**Herbology - A**

**theory - O**

**practical - P**

**History of Magic - T**

**theory - T**

**Muggle Studies**

**theory - N/A**

**Potions - E**

**theory - O**

**practical - E**

**Transfiguration - E**

**theory - E**

**practical - E**

**Total OWLs 7**

**Congraulations on your OWLs results have a good time with the rest of your schooling.**

**M. Marchbanks**

**Department of Testing**

"Not to bad. It seems that the Seals did not stop me from learning just doing it right. I got seven OWLs and I know that I can now pass all the tests with straight Os." Harry said.

"Yes son. Have you decided if you are going back to Hogwarts come September because I will be going to resume my duties there and the duties of deputy headmaster. I have just received word that Dumbledore was arrested for treason. It was not for the letter in the will Harry. The goblins opened all of Dumbledore's sealed documents that they had and found papers that Dumbledore wishes had never seen the light of day. The Ministry was notified about these papers and Dumbledore was arrested. McGonagall has been named headmistress and she asked me to be deputy headmaster and I accepted the post so I will be going back to England soon to send out Hogwarts letters." Severus said.

"I may be going back. Not because I have to I already know everything that Hogwarts can teach me but because I will be able to get to know Draco better. I think that we might have hit it off at my birthday party and I like him. I can not get to know him if I am here and he is there so I may go back. _Gaara and Isis what are you doing here?" _Harry stated

_"The First One is waiting for you Great One."_ Isis said as she slithered back to the living room.

"It seems I am wanted else where so if I do not get to see you before you leave Good bye. Hopefully we will meet again some day."Harry said as he walked to the living room. _"First One you wished for me." _Harry said.

_"Yes young one. Though I was hopeing that you would come in your true form. I will help you discover your Deity powers so you can take up your place in the Hierarchy of Deities." _The Sethra said

_"Just give me a moment to change." _Harry said as he went from legs to his true form. _"There I have taken my true form. Now where do we start... Great Grandmother are you ok? You look shocked"_ Harry asked.

_"You are the one. We have been waiting for you for seven millennia. I am honored to be the one to teach you, Great One."_ Sethra said as she bowed to Harry.

_"Please do not. I do not wish for anybody to bow to me."_ Harry said as he tried to make The Sethra stop. _"Why would you, one of the first Deities, bow to me the youngest Deity? I do not understand." _Harry said.

_"Ah.. You are young. How can I explain? I will tell you about the Hierarchy of Deities, do not intrupt, Ok most Deities fall into the cycle of life, some deal with birth, some deal with everyday life, and some deal with death. All deities have their place in the Hierarchy. About seven millennia ago the first soul had finished its tenth reincarnation and vanished, that is when we realised that souls had a finite amount of time. We started to worry since the well of souls is also finite. Then a prophecy was said about a Deity that can renew the well of souls. A Deity that is not attached to the cycle of life. A Deity that can make something new from nothing. You are that Deity."_ Sethra said.

_"Oh..well shall we begin. I wish to learn how to access this power. So I can do what I have to do." _Harry said.

_"Yes young one let us begin."_ Sethra said as she begain to teach Harry.

**Two and a half weeks latter**

The door burst open. "We have a problem. Those FOH guys got attacted by Sabbertooth. They are in the hospital." Lance said huffing.

"Ok Lance take a deep breath. Now Dr. McCoy get some of the vials of Hormone X, some of those guys have a healing X gene like Logan, and Kurt can you Boof us to the hospital?" Harry said to the room. Hank went to get the vials and Kurt said he could get thm to the hospital. "Now Lance how many are injured?" Harry asked

"Ok.. Three of those FOH guys, some police officers and two kids got hurt before Quicksilver and Blob were able to stop Sabbertooth. Some of them are badly hurt I do not know if activating their X gene will help all of them. Damn!" Lance said in tears.

"Ok... Kitty and Bobby you are coming with. If they can not be healed with their X gene, Bobby will freeze them, do not worry Bobby it will be like cryotherapy, and Kitty can get the doctors through the ice to treat the person. Lets go." Harry said as Hank came back in with the vials of Hormone X.

Kurt got everybody to hold on to him and he teleported to the hospital. The emergency room was absolute chaos with people screaming and crying. It seemed that Sabbertooth had gone on a rampage injuring more then was known. Harry quickly derected Bobby to freeze some of the worse injuries and told Hank which of the people there had the healing X gene for Hormone X injection. Some of the doctors found out that they have the ability to heal by touch and got an injection of Hormone X to speed up the work. Two hours latter everybody was healed and one of the doctors that got injected asked "Now that everything has calmed down how long will I and my colleagues be like this? Not that I am complaining but I would rather not go though life like this."

"The hormone is already leaving your system. An hour or two and the hormone will be gone completely and you and the others will be back to normal but now that you know about the hormone you will have to decide if you want to use it in these types of emergencies." Harry said to the doctor.

"Hm... It is a very good thing but... I will talk about this with Dr. McCoy he might have some insight on this it would be helpful but we would not wish to become dependent on something like this for everyday things. Well I will see you latter I am going to find Dr. McCoy and ask him of his opinion." the doctor said as he left to find Hank.

"Lets get back to the school. I do not know about you but I have training and my teacher might be a little miffed that I blew off training." Harry said. Everybody grab a hold of Kurt and they got back to the school.

**Next Chapter : End of Summer**

I hope you all liked this chapter. One last honorable mension to _gaul1_ thank you for your review.

**Please Review!**


	9. End of Summer

Thank you for your review _athenakitty_ as for your questions - Logan I do not know I am not concentrating on him getting beaten up. Severus got notified immediately since the arguement between Dumbledore and Harry happend about noon, when Dumbledore tried to get Harry to talk the goblins out of opening all of his documents, the day before last chapter started. The number of documents that the goblins opened I will not say but they had been opening them for a month so you think about it. So without further ado.

**I do not own you do not sue!**

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

**Chapter Nine : End of Summer**

Harry always hated to be summoned to the headmaster's office, even a headmaster like Professor X, he felt like he did something when ever it happened. "You wanted to see me Professor X?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry. I know that September the first is coming up soon and I wanted to know if you have decided to go back to Hogwarts." Xavier said.

"Yes I have decided to go back. I have somethings to do there and I want to get to know somebody that is there. I will go back to Hogwarts about two days before September the first. That is in two days can you get somebody to take me back to England?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I can get Logan to fly you to England." Xavier said. Harry nodded and walked to the living room.

_"First One I am here for my training time." _Harry said.

_"Great One there is nothing left for me to teach you. It is time for you to discover the rest for yourself." _Sethra said.

_"But... Great Grandmother what about you? What are you going to do? Can you stay I need you." _Harry said.

_"Now Now little one it is not so bad. You have your duties and I will return to mine. You can always call me if you need someone to talk to and I have left my duties for long enough. I have to return to them and you will be fine."_ Sethra said to Harry who nodded and hugged Sethra goodbye.

For the next two days Harry went around talking to all the people that he had made friends with over the last two months. The doctors at the hospital talked with him about using Hormone X, they had decided to use it in extreme emergencies only. The FOH guys decided to change their groups name to Friends of Truth and were telling everybody about their experience with Harry and about Hormone X, that they credited with saving so many that day that Sabbertooth attacted them. Harry said his goodbyes to them and the day that he was to leave for England arrived.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Logan said as he burst in to the room and then went flying out when a tail hit him. "Ugh... You would think that I would remember that." Logan said.

"You would think You would remember that to after the fisrt five or six times." Harrry snickered as he picked out his clothing for the day. He picked out a pair of black leather zipper pants, that he enlarged to fit, and a shirt that said 'home is where the heart is... and I left mine in New York'. "Lets go well I still want to" Harry said as he finished packing his stuff and picked up his trunk. They went to the Blackbird where the whole school seemed to congregate. "What are you all here fore?" Harry asked.

"We came to say goodbye. You do not think that we would let you leave without saying goodbye now do you." Kitty said for the group. Harry said goodbye to everybody and even gave Rogue a kiss on her cheek. Then he got on the Blackbird and Logan took off.

**Back at England**

"We are here bub. About all the things you did for us and especially for Rogue..." Logan started to say.

"No need. Rogue has what she always wanted and everybody has a supply of Hormone X for emergency. There is no need to say anything more about it." Harry said as he was disembarking from the Blackbird.

"Ya.. Well see you around kid. Do not get into to much trouble." Logan said as he closed the ramp of the Blackbird and took off for America.

"I wont Logan. Now I will apperate to Diagon Alley and get the things that I did not get two months ago and a room for the next two days" Harry said to himself and he apperated. Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room for two nights. He then went out the back to Diagon Alley and he went in after the brick moved.

"Harry!" Harry heard before he was tackled by brown hair. "Hi Hermione how are you? Hi Ron nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are here because the twins asked us to help at the store. Bussiness is really booming for those two, so they asked for help. They are even paying us three galleons to help at their shop. Are you comeing back to Hogwarts in two days? Where are you staying untill then ? You can come to the Burrow, mom would not mind." Ron said.

"I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron in room twelve. It is only for a couple of days not like my third year when I spent almost a month here. I need to get afew things that I did not get when I was here almost two months ago." Harry said.

"Oh Harry how many OWLs did you get? I got eleven OWLs and Ron got nine OWLs of course he only did the tests for nine classes and he passed all of them but he did not get the marks for Potions so he can not do that class anymore." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I got seven OWLs. I could pass my NEWTs today with all Os. I found out that Dumbledore had Seals on me and once those Seals were broken I could do things that are not reflected in my OWLs scores. So my father tought me over the summer and by the time my birthday arrived I had already gone beyond NEWTs level spells and potions. So the only reason that I am going back to Hogwarts is because of the social stuff." Harry said to his two friends.

"So you are still calling that git your father..." Ron started to say.

"Ronald Weassley, I would ssuggesst that you get over your prejudicess becuasse that git issss the new deputy headmasster now that the old man isss in prissson and if you do not then I may have to ssseal your lipsss permanently." Harry said.

"I am sorry Harry, It is hard to think of him as your father after all that he did to you over the last five years but if you can handle this then I can stop being a bigger git then him. Is he really the deputy headmaster now he does not seem the type that can handle the job." Ron said.

"Ya.. well after what I found out what he did over the last five years did not seem so bad, after all he was also deceived about our relationship. So How has everything been going for you guys?" Harry asked.

"Fine." they both said. "Well we had better be heading back. It is good to see you Harry we will talk more on the train, Ok." Ron said as he led Hermione back the way they had come.

"Ok I will see you on the train." Harry said as they left. Harry went to Madam Malkin's to get new robes since he had out grown all of his old robes.

"Stand on a stool and I will be right with you." Harry heard from the back of the shop. Harry went and stood on a stool right next to Draco who was being fitted at the time.

"Draco it is nice to see you again. How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Lord Potter I have been fine. I am picking up my school supplies today. How are you? Last time I saw you was at your coming out party." Draco said.

"It was more then a coming out party and please call me Harry. I found that I might have made an error in not shaking your hand in first year. If you are willing I wish to fix that mistake." Harry said as he held out his hand.

Draco looked at the offered hand and at Harry and shook it well saying "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Harry." Draco blushed lightly but Harry could see it and he thought about how he wanted to get to know this young man better.

Just as they were about start talking in earnest Madam Malkin came out of the back. "Your robes are done Mr. Malfoy. Now who else needs robes? Oh Mr. Potter new school robes and a new dress robe. Just hold out your arms and I will get your measurements." Madam Malkin said as she got her tape measure.

"Ok Madam Malkin, for my dress robes I would like white with a gold trim and can you put special embroidery on it. Draco please stay." Harry said as Draco was going to leave the robe shop.

Draco inclined his head and sat down by the door. "I can do the embroidery if you know what you want. It will cost extra." Madam Malkin said. "Done with your measurements." Madam Malkin said.

"Thank you this is what I want the special embroidery to look like." Harry said as he started to draw squiggly lines on a piece of paper. The squiggly lines are parsel language that said to anyone that could read parseltongue who Harry is and what his powers are. When he was fininshed writing he asked how long it would take and how much it would cost.

"I can have your dress robe done by tomorrow and it will cost thirty five galleons just for your dress robe." Madam Malkin said. Harry pulled out his gold card and paid for his school robes and his dress robe in advance.

"I will come back tomorrow to pick up my dress robe. Draco do you wish to walk with me to get school supplies?" Harry asked Draco who was still sitting by the door. Draco nodded and they walked out of the robe shop together. They went to every shop on Diagon Alley picking up school supplies. Harry learned about Draco and Draco learn about Harry. "I have to stop at Ollivander's to get a new wand." Harry said.

"Why do you need a new wand?" Draco asked.

"My old wand blew up. I did not know that to much power can do that. I think that I will need to have Ollivander costom make me a new wand because of my power." Harry said as he entered the wand shop.

"Ah.. Mr. Potter, Eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather, supple. How is your wand it is fine I hope." Ollivander said.

"Well Mr. Ollivander that is the problem. My wand blew up from power overload. I was wondering if you could costom make me a new wand?" Harry asked.

"Blew up. Power Overload. Mr. Potter wands can not blow up from power overload unless... Mr. Potter how powerful are you?" Ollivander asked.

"Oh... Well... I am a Deity." Harry said sheepishly.

"Ah.. Yes that will do it. I can costom make you a wand but why would you want one? Most Deities do not use wands and I will have trouble finding core material for your wand. If I can not find something to make your core out of then I can not make a new wand for you." Ollivander said.

"Well what if you use some of my true forms hair for the core and I want a wand so I will have less people questioning me about the loss of my wand." Harry said.

"Yes that will make the prefect core. If you could take on your true form I can collect the needed hair." Ollivander said. Harry turned into his true form. "Oh.. Well I will need something other then just a hair sir." Ollivander said as he looked Harry up and down. "Yes I will need a hair and three drops of blood to coat the hair. Now let us figure out which type of wood will be needed for this wand." Ollivander said as he pulled out a large box full of wood samples. "Now Mr. Potter just run your hand over this box and the wood that works best with you will glow." Ollivander said. Harry ran his hand over the box and two pieces of wood glowed. "Oh.. This is unusual Holly and Basilisk wood. It will be hard to do but I am up to a challenge. It will take untill late tomorrow to finish your new wand Mr. Potter but I can do it." Ollivander said. Harry thanked Ollivander for his help and left the shop.

Harry took Draco to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and had couple of sundays. Draco left to his home after that and Harry went to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, He only had to pick up his robe and wand the next day and he would be ready for Hogwarts.

**Next Chapter : The Hogwarts Express**

Thank you for your reveiw _gaul1_ and you _Gryffindors_ as for your question I am not planning to have slash but I am planning to have Harry and Draco get together in a very friendly way. There may even be a kiss or two but nothing heavy.

**Please Review!**


	10. The Hogwarts Express

Thank you for your reveiw _athenakitty_ and _Heather._

**I do not own you do not sue**

"English speak"

_"Parseltongue speak"_

**Chapter Ten : The Hogwarts Express**

Harry got to the train station at half passed ten and spent some time seeing who was already there. Harry saw some friends from the D.A. and said hello to them. He looked around and saw Draco alone, so Harry went over to him. "Hello Draco." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. How are you today?" Draco said.

"I am fine. How about we find a compartment before all the good ones are taken?" Harry asked as he picked up Draco's trunk.

"Ok your usual compartment or mine?" Draco asked as he walked to the train.

"You choose it might be interesting to find out which one you will choose." Harry said. Draco led them to the back of the train and to Harry's usual compartment. "My usual compartment, you do realize that we will have everybody dropping in on us, since this is where they always look first." Harry said.

"Yes I realize that. That is why I choose this compartment. We do not need everybody searching the train for you. My fellow Slytherins will not be happy if a bunch of Gryffindors invaded their area of the train and I am having trouble in Slytherin at the moment." Draco said.

"What is the problem that you have in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Well you know how I was when my father was around. I did not make any friends in Slytherin. Not like you and your two friends. I had associates the fair wearther type that abandoned me right after my father was arrested and convicted." Draco said.

"Oh I am sorry Draco. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Harry asked

"Other then die, which I know wont happen, hold me." Draco answered. Harry put the trunks down and hugged Draco close to him. ''This is nice. Why did we fight for so long?" Draco asked as Harry rubbed his back.

"I think that Dumbledore might have had something to do with that and alot of other things that happened over the past five years. Did you know that I found out that Snape is my father two months ago but I was suppose to find out, as was he, when I turned eleven. I also found out that Dumbledore had Seals on my powers and last month I found out that if those Seals had not been removed when they were I could have distroyed the world on my sixteenth birthday. I think he made sure about who came to get me from the Dursleys after all he would not want someone like Snape coming to pick me up and find out how I had to live when I was there. All of the things that happened he could have stopped but he did not." Hary said.

"So my godfather is your father. Wow. It is a very good thing that those seals were removed." Draco said as he gave Harry a peck on the mouth. "I am sorry I..."Draco started to say.

"Shhh.. It is ok. I like you and would like to get to know you better." Harry said as he gave Draco a peck on the mouth. Draco blushed and sat down. Harry put the trunks in the overhead and sat down next to Draco. "My friends will be here soon can you not call them names Please." Harry said as he saw the Weasleys comeing through the barrier and turned to Draco with a set of puppy eyes that would melt stone.

"Ok Harry for you I will behave around your friends." Draco said as Hermione and Ron came into the compartment.

"Hey what is the farret doing here?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, do I have to sseal thosse lipsss permanently?" Harry asked.

"Ah.. Sorry Harry I am trying. Um.. Sorry Malfoy I have been told that I have a foot in mouth problem." Ron said.

"It is ok. I use to be a bit of a git so I can understand if it takes some time to forgive and forget, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Draco said.

"It is ok. Do not mind him he has to get over everything that happened before this year. Harry how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine Hermione. We were talking before you arrived and I told Draco about how I think that Dumbledore might have caused most of the things that happened over the last five years." Harry said.

"Dumbledore did more then that Harry. It was in the Daily Prophet, Dumbledore did something simalar to you on Tom Riddle. He made Voldemort that was why he was arrested, tried, convicted and given the Dementor's kiss a month ago." Hermione said.

"What did he do? I may be able to undo the damage and heal Riddle." Harry asked.

"Well where he put Seals on your powers. He found out that Riddle was suppose to be an Ethereal Being like an angle and severed his soul so he could not become what he was suppose to be and well everybody thinks that he is like this now because he is trying to become whole." Hermione said near tears.

"It is ok Hermione I can fix Riddle as soon as I find him." Harry said.

"Harry would Vol..Voldemort know about you being able to heal him?" Ron asked.

"Yes he would. That is probibly why he attacted my mother and Potter to try to become whole. I did not have access to my powers then and after he killed my mother and Potter Dumbledore was able to put Seals on me. I think that is why he has attacted me every year and used my blood in the ritual to resurrect himself all in an attempt to become whole. Well this time he will become whole." Harry said.

"This time do you think he will attact you again after you gained access to your full powers" Draco asked.

"I know he will. He has to. He wants to be whole and I am the only one that can make him whole. It is Prophesied that I will kill the Dark Lord and when I heal Riddle that is exactly what will happen. Voldemort will die and Riddle will be reborn. I would not be supprised if he was waiting at the front gates of Hogwarts to be healed when we get there." Harry said.

Just as they were getting into their discusion the trolley lady came by and asked if they wanted anything off the cart. Harry picked up a bunch of things off the cart and paid for it to treat his friends. They ate the treats and Harry took the box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans and started to eat them occationally sniffing them and ether popping them in his mouth or putting them back in the box. "How can you eat those?" all three of Harry's friends asked.

"Very carefully, I can smell which are which the ones that I am putting back are really horrible flavours." Harry said as he popped another bean in his mouth. "Hm.. Chocolate."

They settled down for the rest of the ride. Ron and Draco played three games of wizard chess. Ron won two games and they tied the third game much to Ron's delight. Hermione read a book on Hogwarts and Harry feilded the questions of everybody that came to their compartment. They got into their robes when they were told that they would be at Hogsmeade station soon. The train slowed to a stop and everybody got off.

They waved at Hagrid on their way to the carriages. "Harry why did we not stop to talk to Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"If I am right then we need to take the first carriage. I can not risk somebody else taking that carriage and possibly getting hurt by Voldemort." Harry said. the four of them got into the first carriage and the thestrals started for the school. "If Voldemort is there then you three stay in the carriage, I do not want you guys to get hurt because he needs me to heal him." Harry said. The other three nodded their heads. As the carriage got closer to the Hogwarts gates fighting could be heard. Harry opened the carriage door and said "Stay here!" as he left the carriage.

"STOP!" Harry yelled. _"Isis and Gaara separate them." _Harry said to his snake familiars.

_"Yes Harry-master/ Great One." _they answered as they went into the fray and started to separate the fighters. Isis raised herself up and flaired her hood. Gaara just had to hiss at the fighters on his side and they backed off.

Harry trasformed to his true form. His ears turned into fox ears, his hair grew down his back. His Jagan eye started to glow under the ward and royal blue tattoos appeared on his face, arms, and chest. His legs fused together and formed a snakes tail that has sky blue scales and royal purple runes all over it. And he grew to fifteen feet from tip to tail end. "How dare you fight here?" Harry rebuked the fighters. _"Voldemort come here."_ Harry said to the crowd. Almost everybody heard hissing but one person there knew what was said and stepped forward.

"He took from me something that was suppose to be mine." Voldemort said with tears in his eyes. Harry motioned Voldemort forward to him.

"I can heal you. I now know what he did to you and to me. If you are willing to be healed I can do it." Harry said. Voldemort stepped into Harry's arms and nodded. Then a light could be seen by everybody. The light went from sky blue to dark blue to royal blue to purple to red to gold to white. There was a scream that sent chills down peoples spines. The light started to recede and everybody could see Harry and a person with wings.

The person with wings looked simalar to Harry. He had a snakes tail but instead of sky blue and royal purple scales he had dark blue and red scales. He had the same long hair but he did not have fox ears instead he had pointed ears. He did not have a Jagan eye or tattoos but he had huge white wings with feathers as long as your forarm all over them. "I am whole!" the winged person said. That was when everybody realized that the winged person was in fact Voldemort.

"Riddle, you are now whole because of what happened to you, you can never enter the Halls of the Ethereal but you can help me in my duty and have a duty of your own if you wish." Harry said.

"Never enter the Halls! He took everything from me. He... What duty will you have me do?" Riddle asked.

"I am the One to renew the well of souls and I have done so but the souls are still to young to start the cycle of life yet. I wish for you to gaurd those souls. Will you be willing to take up this duty?" Harry asked.

"You want me to gaurd the well." Riddle asked. Harry nodded. "I would be honored to do this duty, Great One." Riddle answered.

_"Isis come here please." _Harry said. "For your new duties you will need somethings. I will give you Isis, my friend, to help you in your duties and this." Harry said as he got the Tetsaga from his trunk. "This swords duty is to protect and the reason it came to me is so I could give it to you." Harry said as he handed the Tetsaga over to Riddle. The glow when the sword touched Riddle's hands was like a sun.

_"You wished me Great One?" _Isis asked.

_"Yes my love. I know that you do not wish to leave me but I wish for you and him to gaurd the well. I know that your venom is harmful to everyone even gods and between you and the Tetsaga I know the souls will be well gaurded untill they are old enough to start the cycle of life." _ Harry said.

_"I do not wish to leave you, Great One but I understand your reasoning and I will protect the well. I have only one question how long will the souls take before they are ready to start the cycle of life?"_ Isis asked.

_"It will take two centuries for the souls to grow old enough to start the cycle of life but with all the need out there I fear that the gods of life will not wait and that is why I wish for you to protect the well. For if the souls are sent out before they are old enough then they will die before their first birth and I can not allow that to happen. I can not creat souls that die before they have formed." _Harry said. Both Isis and Riddle agreed to protect the well of souls for all time and Harry created a portal to the well so they could begin their new duty.

The Deatheaters that were there were sorry about how they acted and after Harry explained how magical children were born in soul form first and then placed into bodies, anybody would do, when the soul was ready to be born. They were very apologic to the muggle borns and asked to be forgiven for their actions.

And They Lived Happily Ever After

**The End**

Now I wish to thank all of my reviewers and do not worry my muse had a baby and I will be writing a new story soon. You are _athenakitty_ my very first reviewer, _Gryffindors_ I hope you liked the story even if I had kisses between Draco and Harry, _Ti3nl3i_ I fixed the spelling mistake,_gaul1_ yes I mentioned you to, _Malach_ I hope that you liked the changes that I made, _HarrySlytherinson_ thank you, _jbfritz_ thank you, _Ice-Phoenix-Tears_ I hope this is soon enough for you, _Yami no Kaze_ I discribed him in this chapter and chapter four I hope that helps, _farfignugen _I had to have Snape as Harry's father for this story because James Potter does not seem the type to be a hybred, _Heather _thank you.

**Please Review**


End file.
